Children Of Past Parents
by Kalika Kai 1127
Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome's time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha, Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Full summary inside.
1. Proluge

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome's time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha's newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings. **_

_**Chapter # 1**_

_**Prologue **_

He sat there with her. More like he sat there on her bed while she finished her homework. That was normally how it went. Until she started complaining about how she couldn't work with him staring at her and sent him out with her brother.

But this time was different, he wasn't watching her. He was leaning against the wall, Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder while his arms were crossed in the sleeves of his fire-rat kimono. His bright amber eyes closed. But his keen dog ears fixed on any moment or sound the girl might make.

"Would you stop staring at me?" she asked. Not bothering to turn around.

"I ain't starin'." he snapped. Not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Yes you-" she stopped, and he was confused as to why. He opened his eyes and saw bright blue ones staring back at him.

"What the hell!?" he yelled, the eyes widened for a fraction of a second before fading, and he was staring at the girl across from him. Her dark brown eyes wide with shock. Not with horror. She was used to seeing these kinds of things.

"What was that?" she asked. Confusion now playing in those big brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Dunno. But it seemed a bit scared when I opened my eyes."

"So . . . I guess it wasn't you who was staring at me."

"I told you I wasn't staring."

"Inuyasha, were the eyes looking at you green?" she asked in a whisper, suddenly looking out the window.

"No, they were an impossible shade of blue. Why?"

"Because the eyes I was looking at seemed familiar. Like I'd seen them somewhere before. In a dream."

"In a dream Kagome? You're honestly going to trust a dream?"

"I . . . I don't know. I just . . . It felt like I knew them. And . . . I don't think they meant to harm us."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not. But it's just the same way I felt about you, or Sango, or Miroku when we first met them. Even thought Miroku stole the jewel shard, and Sango tried to kill us-" Inuyasha coughed a bit. "Okay, tried to kill you." she clarified. "She was only working on the impression that Naraku gave her. And Miroku only wanted to keep the jewel away from demons. They both had good intentions. Even Shippo."

"That little runt was never 'good' for anything."

"Oh be nice to him. He's only a kid."

"Actually he's a pup Kagome. A pup."

"I'm not a demon, so to me he's a kid. But if it makes you feel better he's a pup."

"Whatever."

"But, what I am saying is I think that maybe these . . . Err . . . 'people' that may have been controlling the eyes were just curious."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm seeing them. Right there. In the tree outside my window."

"Damn it." the green-eyes boy growled. His fangs and claws glinting off the light from the half moon above him. His shoulder length silver/black hair reflecting the moonlight, giving him a godly appearance.

He sat there crouched beside the blue eyed girl that was the only family he brought with him on this mission to Japan.

Her hair was down to the back of her knees, and was almost the same color as his, only more black then silver. Actually, if you looked at it right the only pure silver part was the tips of the hair, which were naturally curled. And the tips of her black dog ears that sat on the top of her head.

Of course she had the tail to go with those dog ears. And he envied them. Though he looked more human and he could blend in with today's society much better, he still liked the tail and ears. And he desperately wanted to trade his sister his pathetic human-ish ears. But of course he couldn't.

"Calm down Sam. You'll give us away." the girl whispered.

"Jazz, I think I already gave us away." the boy known as Sam replied.

"How? Inuyasha saw me. So it wasn't all your fault."

"Then we can share the blame when we get back." he smirked, and chuckled at the horrified look on her face.

"Uncle's going to kill us. We were only supposed to spy on them."

"Yeah well, Inuyasha and Kagome were always the hardest for anyone to sneak up on. She caught me staring at her!"

"How do you know our names?" someone hissed, and they turned back towards the window to see Inuyasha crouched in front of them, his silver hair reflecting off the moonlight perfectly. Making him seem more of a god them even Sam did.

Kagome stood in her room behind him. Watching curiously at what they would do neck.

"Relax." Sam said happily. "We mean you no harm."

"See Inu. I told you."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, wench."

"And I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Keh."

'_He never changes.'_Both Jazz and Sam thought as they sweat-dropped.

"Answer my question." Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckled. "Or else."

'_He really doesn't change.'_Sam thought before stepping in front of his seemingly younger sibling.

"Relax I said. We know your names cuz . . . We know you. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome hissed and Inuyasha cringed.

"Don't say it! I was only trying to find out."

"Don't hurt them. Both of you, inside. Now." she hissed the last word, and neither hesitated jumping in instantly. "Now, how do you know us."

"Well, we don't really know you personally. But were we come from, you're all out family can talk about. About how you set Inuyasha free from Kikyo's spell. How you shattered the jewel, then joined up with Sango the demon-slayer, Miroku the perverted monk, Shippo a kitsune, that you eventually adopted. And then there was Kouga. I know him personally. Biggest goof I have ever seen." Jazz said smiling.

"You know Kouga?"

"Yeah, he's friends with my father." Sam replied. Smiling.

"Whose your father?" Kagome asked.

"I . . . Can't say yet. But, we need to go back. In the past I mean. You need our help."

"We don't need anyone help." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes you do. We know Naraku's weaknesses. And plus." Sam gulped. "Naraku's son is back there."

"Naraku's son?" Kagome asked, completely confused.

"Yeah. Him and Kikyo had a kid. But the kid was sent to the future. This time, and he somehow got away from us, and is back in the past, sworn to change history. Aw man. Dad's gonna kill me when he finds out I let him go." Sam groaned burying his head in his hands.

"And mom's gonna kill me! I can't believe it! That slimy bastard got away." Jazz growled.

"But, what are your guy's names anyways?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Jazz. And he's Sam."

"I have a mouth. I can talk you know."

"Suck it up princess."

"Kiss my ass." Jazz just stuck her tongue out and Sam growled.

"Their acting like brother and sister." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"It's kinda weird."

"You're weird." both said at the same time. Laughing afterwards.

"How'd they hear that?" Inuyasha whispered. Obviously he was a little out of it that night.

"Hello." Jazz said, pointing to her ears. "Hanyou."

"You ain't hanyou. So stop faltering yourself."

"You ain't hanyou either."

"So? At least I don't pretend to be."

"At least I have the ears to pretend to be."

"Guys!" Kagome snapped. Glaring at them. Both flinched and Inuyasha rubbed his ears.

"That hurt wench."

"Sorry." she whispered, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Can we please go back, like now." Sam asked. "We really need to get going." without waiting for an answer, Sam jumped out of the window, and headed towards the well house. Growling when he noticed Jazz wasn't there with him.

"Jazz! Get your skinny butt out here now!"

"I really think we should wait for them. I mean, this is Kagome's place."

"Don't care! Move!"

"Come on." Inuyasha said, kneeling in front of Kagome. She grabbed her overstuffed yellow backpack and climbed on.

He stood, Kagome on his back, and jumped out the window.

He smelt the sudden spike in her scent. And smirked. She obviously didn't know he knew she was enjoying the rides she got to have on his back. Though, he couldn't keep himself from wondering what it would be like to have her naked and riding his front.

He shook that thought from his head. Cursing himself for even thinking that. When she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." he snapped, jumping down the well after Jazz. Suddenly suspicious as to how they had been able to go down it in the first place.

When they came back up on the other side, Sam and Jazz were already heading towards the village. Seeming to already know where to go. And in minutes they were all greeted by villagers, and some looked slightly scared.

"It's alright." Kagome said to them from Inuyasha's back. "They won't hurt you." The villagers seemed to relax after that. And Kagome watched them disappear into the distance of the night as they made their way to Kaede's hut.

"Go inside." Inuyasha growled the hanyou's who were waiting for him. They nodded and growled when Sango picked up her boomerang ready to attack.

"Sango! Put it down!" Kagome cried. Jumping off Inuyasha's back. Much to Inuyasha' disappointment. "They won't hurt you. Will you?" she glared at said Hanyous who gulped and shook their heads.

"Who are they?" Sango asked, putting her boomerang back down but keeping it at a safe distance if need be.

"Sam and Jazz. Their Hanyous."

"Actually." Jazz spoke. "We're third-demons. More human blood then demon. My mother was human. And my father a half-demon."

"Same here." Sam said. Raising an eyebrow at the weird looks. "What?"

"We have never heard of a half-demon/human mating." Miroku said. Curiously eyeing the female demon.

"Well, that's cuz we're from Kagome's time."

"Really? How did ye get past the well?" Kaede spoke.

"Well . . . Its um . . ." Sam stopped and took Jazz aside. Forgetting that Inuyasha could still hear them. "Do you think we can tell them?"

"Might as well." Jazz whispered back, stepping back towards the group.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked, tapping his foot while he crossed his arms in the sleeves of his kimono.

"You know we're from Kagome's time. And the reason we could get though the well is because. Inuyasha's my father." Sam said.

"And Kagome's my mother." Jazz said after him.

_Well, there's the first chapter of my new story. Hope you like it. I got this idea from those evil plot bunnies and I just had to do it. So yeah. I know I said that Sam and Jazz are siblings. And they are. But, we don't want Kaggy and Inu knowing that they're the parent's of BOTH of these hyperactive hanyous from the future. And we really don't need them knowing that they have 28 kids either. Someone's been BUSY! Please Review!_


	2. Over Heard Secret Conversation

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome's time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha's newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_**Chapter # 2 **_

_**Over Heard Secret Conversation. **_

It had been a week sense Sam and Jazz's sudden show up. And Inuyasha couldn't look at Kagome, and visa versa. Neither of the two could believe that Jazz was Kagome's daughter, and that Sam was Inuyasha's son. Who would have thought?

But Sam did look a lot like Inuyasha, except the black streaks in his hair. Much like Kagome's hair color.

And Jazz looked a lot like Kagome, only she had dog ears, a tail and her hair was pure back at the top of her head, getting lighter and lighter until it reached the ends, which were a bright silver. Much like Inuyasha's hair color.

Miroku and Sango were starting to suspect that Sam and Jazz weren't telling them everything they needed to know. And the way the two fought, it was as if they were siblings. Was it possible that these two were sibling, but they just didn't want Inuyasha and Kagome to know that they got together in the future? That was quiet possible.

They'd just have to ask the two quarter-demons themselves.

"Would you stop flicking my ears Sam! They sensitive!" Jazz growled, baring her fangs at the slightly older male.

"I've heard that before." Shippo whispered to Miroku.

"Not a chance! They're so fuzzy!" Sam cooed, reaching up to take an ear in his hands.

"I've heard that before too." Shippo whispered to Miroku again. And Sango nodded.

"Eww . . .Sam that's gross! Mom used to say that to my dad all the time! And get your hands away from me!"

"Her mom used to tell her dad that?" Miroku whispered. "Suspicious isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." Sango whispered back.

"Jazz!" Sam snapped, holding a his hand tenderly as it bleed a little.

"I said keep you hands away from me!"

"But I'm the older one! You supposed to do as I say!"

"You're older by three minutes!" Jazz complained. "That doesn't really count!"

"Dose too. I'm older and you know it."

"Yeah and when you're 1000 and I'm 999 whose gonna be laughing then huh!?" Jazz snapped back.

"You'd only get three minutes to laugh!"

"That's still mean you'd be old, old, three minutes before me! So ha!" Jazz said happily, pointing a clawed finger at him.

"You suck!" Sam yelled, flopping down to sit with his legs Indian style, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. Looking away in a very 'Inuyasha-like' fashion.

"You are sooo your father's child." Kagome said smiling a little. "Only he could sit there and look like that." there was a thud behind her and Kagome gasped. "I am sooo sorry! I completely forgot! Are you okay!?"

"upid od amn ench!" he growled, though his voice was muffled.

"What?" Kagome asked, sitting on the balls of her feet in front of him.

"I said. Stupid god damn wench." he growled when he lifted his head up. "What was that for anyway!?"

"I didn't mean to!" Kagome yelled back at him. "I was just talking to Sam! And I said it! It was an accident."

"Accident my ass."

"What did you say."

"You meant to say it and you know it!"

"Urgh!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up and throwing her hands in the air. Not even noticing that Inuyasha wasn't looking at her face, but at something a little further south, more like a lot further south. And he was getting extremely aroused.

He was looking up her skirt, at the thin triangle material underneath it, that was more then a little see-through.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome suddenly hissed, as she glared down at him, her face red, with either anger or embarrassment, no one knew.

"N-N-N-Nothing!" he stammered. Face going redder then his haori.

"The hell you are." she growled. Eyes narrowing further.

"N-No really. I-I wasn't l-lookin at n-nothin!" he was stuttering quiet a lot, and even though the spell had worn off he didn't dare stand up, less she see that he had really indeed been looking at something because of a certain _problem _growing inside his hakamas.

She just glared harder. And he found her kind of sexy when she was mad, and that thought really wasn't helping his current situation.

He turned his gaze to Miroku, silently pleading to get her to turn away. And Miroku seemed to be slightly fascinated with Inuyasha's back. What was wrong with his back?

He turned his head, and noticed that he had unconsciously arched his back away from the ground, trying not to squeeze his growing member to the ground. Miroku must have been really studying him to notice that.

"Athem." Miroku coughed. "Lady Kagome."

"Yeah Miroku?" Kagome asked, not turning from Inuyasha, and she too was staring at his back, wondering why it was arched like that.

"Could you come here a minute?"

"Why?"

"I wish to speak to you Lady Kagome."

"Then talk."

"In private."

"Oh. Well . . ." she turned her head slightly, keeping her eye on Inuyasha. "I guess that's okay then." and when she turned her back, Inuyasha was gone in a flash of silver and red. Not before Sango, and Miroku noticed the tent in his hakamas.

Sango secretly smirked, knowing that her hanyou friend had a thing for the miko. And a very large thing at that.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Miroku?" Kagome asked as she sat beside him on a particularly big rock.

"Well, for one I wanted to ask you if you would give me permission to train you." Miroku said, turning to look at her.

"Train me? In what?"

"With your spiritual power."

"Why? It seems pretty fine right now."

"Do you wonder why Inuyasha was stuttering Lady Kagome?"

"Because he was looking at something he's not supposed to?" Kagome offered with a glare at a tree across from her, and a blush on her cheeks.

"Possible, or it could be that he feared you would purify him."

"I wouldn't do that!" Kagome yelled, jumping back a little. "Why would he think that?"

"You were letting out an increasing amount of power a few minutes ago. Though, I think it was more out of embarrassment and trying to that embarrassment then anger."

"Um. . ." Kagome's face went read again. And she failed to notice the red blur that had moved into the tree to her far left.

"I also wanted to ask you how you feel about Inuyasha."

"How I feel . . . About Inuyasha?"

After disappearing Inuyasha ran deep into the forest. Hopping to distance himself from the demons . . .and Kagome.

He couldn't stand it. What he had just seen, the way she looked when she was mad, the amount of power she had shown, trying to hide the embarrassment that she was reeking of, she just looked so god damn sexy! And he couldn't help but get a little . . .excited.

And now that he thought about it, he really had to take care of that soon, or . . . Maybe now.

He flopped down on one of the highest branches in a very tall tree, shifting his hakamas so that his member sprang free. He must have been more excited then he thought, he'd never gotten _this _hard from seeing up someone's clothes, or down them for that matter.

He also like Kagome more then he thought.

He started pumping into his hands, and he couldn't help but let out a little moan. Now, if Kagome was doing this . . .

He moaned a little louder, just thinking about Kagome doing that seemed to get him harder, if that was possible.

He wasn't sure when he went limp, but he did, and he was panting a little, then he smelt Kagome's scent. And she smelt . . . Shocked?

Just what the hell was that monk telling her?

Growling lightly, he swiped the few drops of his seed off his hakamas, and -after putting them on straight- jumped down and headed towards Kagome's scent, which now smelt, embarrassed?

He jumped into a tree, on her far left as he watched Kagome's face go bright red, not catching what the monk said.

"I also wanted to ask you how you feel about Inuyasha." he heard Miroku say.

"How I feel . . .about Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome ask. And Inuyasha felt his heart stop. He was afraid of what she'd say next. He was pretty sure he would say that she hated him, that she never wanted to be with him after Naraku was killed. And . . .he was scared, really scared that she would say that.

"Yes. How do you feel about Inuyasha, Lady Kagome?"

"I . . .I . . .uh . . ." she couldn't form any sentences and Inuyasha was getting more, and more scared by the minute. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, Sango seems to think you're in love with him. I am not at all sure if you have told her this or not, but that is what she thinks."

"Is it now?" Kagome said. And Inuyasha caught the sharp edge in her voice that made him cringe a little.

"Yes."

"How do you think I feel about him?"

"I . . .too think you have strong feelings for him. Though, I don't know why." That one stung. Miroku was referring him to being Hanyou, and Inuyasha had thought of him as a friend. Some friend.

"Are you referring to him being Hanyou!?" Kagome snapped, now standing and towering over the monk who seemed less then affected by her growing anger.

'_She's . . . defending me?'_Inuyasha thought astonished.

"Not at all Lady Kagome." Miroku chuckled. "I meant with the way he treats you."

"Oh." Kagome deflated and sat back down beside him. And Inuyasha could see the sadness in her eyes.

"He never really does treat you fairly. That is the only reason why I do not understand why you feel the way you do towards him." Miroku continued. "I wish you would tell me to help me understand. How can a nice girl like you love a rude boy like him?"

Inuyasha was either relieved or shocked to find that Miroku wasn't referring to him being Hanyou. But he was also ashamed of how they were saying he treated Kagome. It was true, he never treated her fairly. Always calling he weak, ugly, and worthless. When really, none of it was true.

"It's fairly easy actually."

Did that mean she loved him!?

"Is it? Care to explain that to me, Lady Kagome?"

"Sure. I guess I'm tired of everyone treating my like I'm . . .fragile or something. Hojo thinks that I'm always in need of medical attention." she giggled at that. "Koga's nice in all, but . . .too possessive. And he thinks that I can't handle myself."

"But Inuyasha also thinks that you can't handle yourself."

"I know. But . . . I don't like Hojo or Koga the way I like him. At least when he thinks I can't take care of myself, or runs into battle to make sure I'm okay, at least then I can pretend that he cares. But . . .why would he care about me?" she whispered that last sentence so Inuyasha barley head it, and he was torn apart to hear her say that. Didn't she know that he cared immensely? That he loved her with every fibre of his being?

"Then why do you love him?"

"Because, I . . .I just do. I don't know why. You would think that I'd hate someone like him, just because of the way he treats me. But . . .I guess it's kinda nice, not to have someone melting when you look at them. And not following your every order. . . Kinda makes you remember that you're not a god. That you can't control people. And that no matter how many people like you, there will always be at least one person who doesn't like you. I guess that one person for me is Inuyasha."

'_Of course I like you Kagome. I love you. Can't you see that?'_

"Well, maybe you're wrong, Lady Kagome."

"Huh?" He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Maybe Inuyasha does care. Maybe he just . . .can't show it?"

"Are you suggesting that Inuyasha is . . . Scared?" she asked, shock in her voice.

"Quiet possible."

'_I hate it when Miroku's right.'_

"No way!" Kagome snapped. "As long as I've known Inuyasha he's never, _never_ been scared of anything. And I don't think he'd be scared of his feelings, or of me."

"Well, maybe he's not scared of you, but scared of being rejected."

"Of being rejected?"

"Yes. Every man's fear is being rejected by the women he loves. Inuyasha was already rejected in his own way. Even if Kikyo hadn't known it was Naraku who had attacked her. She did seal the real Inuyasha to the Goshinboku."

"I guess you're right Miroku."

"Aren't I always?" Miroku has a cocky smirk on his face.

"No." Kagome said instantly. "But thanks anyways Miroku." she smiled at him. "It's nice to be able to talk to someone about this stuff."

"Don't you have Sango?"

"Yeah, but every now and then I need to talk to someone else. After all, you are like an older brother to me Miroku."

"Really?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Absolutely."

"Well, then I'm honoured, Lady Kagome." Miroku said smiling. Kagome stood up with him and gave him a small hug, which he didn't hesitate to return and he didn't grope her either.

"Wow, you didn't grope me Miroku."

"As you have said. You are like a little sister to me, Lady Kagome. And that would be just wrong. Even for me. And I only have sites for Lady Sango."

"Oh I'm sure." Kagome giggled a little. "Come on, lets get back to camp." she started jogging off. When Miroku called out to her.

"What?"

"Have you noticed that . . ." he stopped, and just shook his head. "Never mind, It was nothing."

"Are you sure Miroku?"

"I'm really sure. Just go on ahead, I'm be right back. Nature calling."

"Alright, I'll see you back at camp."

When Kagome was out of ear shot Miroku started following slowly. And muttering to himself. The last thing Inuyasha caught him saying was:

"I wonder if I'm the only one who noticed the similarities between Inuyasha and Jazz. She seems more like Inuyasha then Sam does. And she's the one with those damn ears."

Inuyasha's ears dropped at the 'ear' comment, but he couldn't help but want to laugh. And . . .maybe there were some similarity's between him and Jazz, he'd have to pay more attention to her.

Back at camp Sango was sitting by the fire, getting ready for the night too come. Apparently they had been gone longer then they thought.

"Hey." Kagome said, looking around camp. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He left shortly before you and Miroku did. The minute you turned your back he left. As if hiding something." she didn't notice the golden eyes watching her either. And those golden eyes say Sango's hidden smirk.

'_Oh no! She saw!'_was his only thought.

"Alright, anyone want something to eat?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Jazz said happily. "Can you make that oden the way you always do?"

"The way I always do?"

"Sorry . . . Sometimes I forget that you haven't gotten together with my dad yet. He loves the oden you make. The way you make it if especially for him." Jazz pouted. "Stupid moron. He couldn't see what was right in front of him until it was almost gone."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but . . .My dad didn't realize how important you were until you almost died. That's when he thought it was a good idea to tell you that he loved you. Uncle Sota still teases him about it."

"Well, that's Sota for you. Mind telling me who your father is?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Cuz if I told you the future you would have a major spaz!" Jazz said throwing her arms in the air and laying back. "You wouldn't believe how mad you got at my little brother when he accidentally stuck Sam to the Goshinboku." she laughed at that.

"Okay, that wasn't funny." Sam pouted. "That fucking hurt!"

"Poor baby. And I thought you were the almighty non-pain feeling Sam Takashi!"

"Takashi?" Kagome asked.

"Dad's last name. He had to come up with one after the need for medical papers and all that crap showed up." Sam replied.

"Oh."

"You're last name is Higurashi right?" Sam asked, wondering about something.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Sam muttered, looking away.

"Alright then."

"So . . .can we have some oden!?" Jazz asked.

"No! Ramen you twit!" Sam snapped.

"No! Oden is sooo much better then that Ramen crap!"

"Not it's not! Ramen is the best invention on the face of the planet!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Oden!"

"Ramen!"

"Oden!"

"Ramen!"

"ODEN!"

"RAMEN!"

"SIT!" Jazz yelled and Sam hit the ground, in a very familiar position. "Ha." she said smiling. "I win."

"Ot air!" Sam muttered, pulling his face out of the ground. "I mean, not fair."

"Suck it up princess."

Kagome and the rest of the group were trying to not to laugh. Seeing as Jazz and Sam were acting very much like Inuyasha and Kagome. Very much alike. Then Sam slipped up.

"Mom!" he yelled at Kagome. "Why the hell did you have to give her that damn necklace!?"

Everyone stopped laughing to stare at the boy. Even Inuyasha who was half asleep in the tree froze, his eyes snapping open. Did Sam just say what he thought he said?

'_If . . .if Sam's my son . . . And he just called Kagome his mother . . . Doesn't that mean that . . . Me and Kagome . . .'_he couldn't finish that train of thought.

"D-Did you just call me mom?" Kagome whispered, shock clearly printed on her face.

"Err . . .no?" Sam asked, chuckling nervously as he pulled himself out of the Sam shaped crater.

"Yes you did." Shippo said.

"Well, after my mother died, I guess Kagome was . . .kind of like my mother. I mean I didn't really know my mom. And Kagome was always sort of there." Sam said. Looking down. "I kind of considered her a mother to me. And the Kagome from our time is kind of used to me calling her that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just . . .I hope you don't mind. Uncle Sess kinda warned me that you might not like it."

"Uncle Sess?"

"Sessy."

Blank stare.

"Fluffy?"

Another blank stare.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Oh!" Kagome said. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I did." Sam said. "You're smarter in the future." he muttered the last part, so only Inuyasha and Jazz heard it. Inuyasha of course laughed, and Jazz just smacked Sam.

"Take it back."

"What?"

"Just just called my mother stupid. Take it back!" she pounced on him, effectively pinning his legs under hers, and his arms over his head.

"Get off me you crazy girl!"

"I'm 100 years old! I ain't a 'girl' anymore!"

"Fine! Get off me you crazy women!"

"Take it back!" she pinched his wrist, and he grunted. "Take. pinch It. pinch Back. pinch"

"Fine! I take it back! Just knock it off!" Jazz smirked as she pulled herself off him. And he glared at her, rubbing his wrists. "How you manage to pinch me without cutting my wrists with your claws is a mystery."

"Your dad taught it to me actually." she smiled. "Comes in handy doesn't it?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Sam whispered.

"What was that pup?" Inuyasha said, jumping out of the tree he had been sitting in.

"I didn't say anything!" Sam yelled, hiding behind Jazz. "Don't kill me!"

"Why would I do that!?"

"You've got a really, really, REALLY bad temper!" Sam cried, running and sitting behind Kagome. "Hide me." he whispered to her.

"He's not going to do anything, are you Inuyasha." Kagome warned,

"Who me?" He looked away innocently. "No, wouldn't think of it. Never." He flashed her a sexy smile that he had only ever used once, before sitting down opposite of her. The look on her face was priceless.

She looked a little confused, and . . .there was a weird glint in her eyes, something he couldn't place. And she was staring at him as if . . .studying him. He suddenly got really nervous.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Not much." she muttered, but he caught it. And he growled slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped. And he noticed she was still staring.

"Huh? Oh you think I was staring at you, don't you Inuyasha." she smiled.

"Well yeah."

"No, I just thought I saw something was all. Sorry. You probably thought that 'not much' comment was for you huh."

"Whatever." he muttered, before jumping to his tree again.

After everyone had eaten and were getting ready for bed, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha hadn't come down to eat, she thought he'd taken it up with him. But the full cup of ramen sitting by the fire was a clue that he hadn't.

Not bothering to look at him she said. "Inuyasha, there's ramen by the fire if you want it. And it's going to get cold if you don't eat it soon."

"Thanks." came his reply as he jumped down. He still was wondering if Kagome really did mean that she loved him. She hadn't really gave Miroku a straight answer.

"What?"

"I said thanks." he said again. After picking his ramen cup up he was about to jump back into the tree when.

"Inuyasha?" he turned his head to look at her. And he saw a sexy smile on her face. "Good night." He smiled a little at her.

"Night Kagome." he said back, before jumping back up to eat and keep watch. Similar thoughts going through both their heads.

'_If only I could tell you Inuyasha.'_

'_If only I wasn't so bad with words Kagome.' _

_Alright, there's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please Review!!_


	3. Shirtless

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome's time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha's newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_**Chapter # 3**_

_**Shirtless.**_

"Damn it Inuyasha." Sango hissed, glaring at him.

It was a typical day for the group of shard hunters. Everyone waking up at the crack of dawn, eating breakfast in somewhat wonderful silence. Kagome had all made them something besides ramen this morning. And Inuyasha just had to comment on it. And not the good kind of comment either.

"What did I do?" he glared back.

And of course, he was utterly clue less as to why Kagome was now crying, and storming off.

"Can't you leave her alone for a minute!? Maybe not treat her like she's worthless!?" Sango yelled stomping off after her.

Inuyasha just stared after her, trying to ignore the glares that he was getting to the back of his head. He turned, and saw everyone, even Kirara glaring at him. And he growled before jumping up into a tree to wait until Kagome came back. He had noticed that Sango had grabbed Kagome's bath supplies, so he had an idea of where she was going. He thought back to what happened this morning.

))))Flash Back))))))

"What the hell is this crap Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped as he stared down at what 'looked' like food.

"It's called eggs Inuyasha. It wouldn't kill you to eat them once in a while." Kagome replied calmly, having gotten used to Inuyasha saying everything besides ramen was crap.

"It tastes disgusting! Are you trying to kill me!?" he yelled, completely ignoring her comment.

"If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead." she snapped back, glaring at him. "Now eat it before it gets cold." he of course, ignored that comment too.

"You couldn't even kill a fly with one of those fly swatters from your time!" he yelled, getting up.

"Well I'm pretty sure that you couldn't kill anything without me here!"

"I don't need you!" he yelled. "Why don't you go home and hang around with that Hobo kid!"

"His name is Hojo!" Kagome yelled, standing up as well. "And I'm pretty sure he'd be a lot better then hanging around with you! At least he _cares _about me!"

"Oh wow! He cares!"

"That's more then I get from you!"

"If he cares so much why don't you go fuck around with him!" Kagome stepped back a bit. Looking at him shocked.

"D-Did you just call me a whore?" she whispered

"Of course I did! You think it's funny to fuck with people's emotions!?"

"What are you talking about!? I haven't messed around with anyone's emotions!"

"That Hojo kid likes you Kagome. And you just use him, I've see it. What about Koga huh!? Why don't you just tell him you love him and get it over with!"

"Don't you dare being Koga into this!"

"Oh so now you're protecting wolf shit!" Inuyasha threw his hands over his head. Trying to hold a bit of his anger in. He really didn't want to be fighting with her.

"Well. If you think that I like Koga so much." Kagome said in a eerily calm voice. "And I know for sure you like Kikyo a lot." he turned at this. "So why don't you go to that walking clay pot and leave me the hell alone!" she screamed, storming off, leaving the scent of tears following her.

))))))End Flash Back)))))

He couldn't stand sitting there anymore, and got up to follow the girls.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango yelled, running after Kagome, who seemed to be walking in an unusually fast pace.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked, slowing down somewhat.

"You just have to ignore Inuyasha. He can be really insensitive sometimes." Sango said, a little out of breath when she caught up with Kagome. "You should have said something else, something to make him feel as stupid and worthless as he makes you feel."

"I don't feel stupid."

"But he does make you feel worthless."

"Well yeah. He thinks I'm always weak, that I can't do anything for myself. He said so himself, that he hates wasting his time rescuing me."

"Kagome. His opinion doesn't matter."

"His opinion always matters."

No one noticed the hanyou sitting in the tree on the far side of the hot springs.

"Why would Inuyasha's opinion matter so much?"

"Just . . . never mind Sango. It's not important." she took her shoes and socks off and then slipped her skirt down her legs, getting ready to jump into the water.

Inuyasha couldn't seem to be able to look away.

"Kagome. Would you just please tell me why Inuyasha's opinion matters more then mine?"

"You opinion always matters Sango." Kagome hugged her now naked friend with an equally naked body.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged after that. Having both of them squished together like that was extremely arousing.

"Well, I know mine matters." Sango laughed, hugging Kagome back. "But why would Inuyasha's?"

"Well . . . I just . . ."

"It cuz you love him . . . isn't it?" Sango whispered as they slipped into the warm water.

Inuyasha gulped as the similar topic was brought up.

"Does everyone know this? I had a similar talk with Miroku earlier, about this."

"Kagome, I sure Kirara even noticed. Jazz and Sam may have even noticed."

"Ah man." Kagome moaned. "I guess I'm not as good at hiding my feeling as I thought, am I?"

"Not at all." Sango laughed, splashing her a little. "But . . . Why do you put up with him? If he makes you feel so worthless?"

"I honestly don't know why I put up with him. I just." she sighed. "I'd leave if I could. I just . . .no matter how mean, rude, and insensitive he can be . . .I just can't be away from him. Do you understand Sango?"

"I understand completely. But . . ." she stopped. "Hol don a minute."

"What? Miroku didn't follow us did he?" Kagome asked, instantly covering her chest.

"No, I just realized."

"Realized what?"

"If you love Inuyasha . . . wouldn't that mean that Jazz would have to be . . ."

"Inuyasha's daughter?" someone asked, and they jumped when Shippo jumped out of the bush, naked, and jumped in with them.

"W-W-What do you m-mean?" Kagome stammered, face going a bright red.

"Well, you've seen how Jazz and Sam fight. And Sam thinks you're his mom. Maybe the whole 'His mother dieing' was a thing to cover up his slip up. Maybe they weren't supposed to let you guys know that Sam and Jazz are siblings. Jazz and Sam are both Kagome _and _Inuyasha's kids." Shippo explained. Shocking both the girls with him.

"Wow. That does make sense Shippo. Jazz's father was hanyou, and her mother human. And she's got dog ears like Inuyasha. But she claims that Kagome is her mother. Sam says his father was also hanyou, and his mother human, and Sam does look a little bit like Kagome, when in the right light." Sango replied, both forgetting about the ever-increasing red-faced Kagome beside them.

"You think it's possible? Could Sam and Jazz really be siblings?"

"I'm going to find out." Sango said determined.

Inuyasha gulped. So both Miroku, Sango _and _Shippo think that Sam and Jazz are his and Kagome's kids. They did say they were from the future. And maybe . . .it might be possible. Maybe he did finally tell Kagome that he loved her. It was a possibility, wasn't it?

"Well, we better get going." Sango said after she finished washing her hair. "We don't want the letch to follow us."

"Yeah." Kagome muttered, pulling herself out of the water.

Inuyasha's eyes went even wider as he watched the water dip down Kagome's long slender legs. Dripping off her hair to run down her wonderful breasts, and down her silky smooth skin.

He groaned lowly as he watched her. And another problem popped itself up. Literally.

"Fuck." he whispered quietly. And Sango's head snapped in his direction. Shippo having already dried off, gotten dressed and ran off.

"Kagome." Sango whispered and Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear of being caught.

"Yeah Sango?" Kagome whispered back, having head the same curse, but trying to pinpoint it's location.

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh I heard it."

"Can you try to find it's source?"

"How?"

"Some mikos' can use their powers for heat sensors. Maybe you could try to do that, and try to find out where it came from." Sango whispered. Sending Inuyasha a secret smirk.

'_Damn wench already knows I'm here. She always knew.'_Inuyasha thought with a low growl. One that not even humans would have been able to hear. But both girls jumped. _'That couldn't have been me. Mine wasn't-'_he was cut out of his thoughts as a loud growl resounded around the hot springs. And Inuyasha gulped. He had been so caught up in watching Kagome's wonderful form that he hadn't noticed that there was a demon approaching.

"There." Kagome whispered. Pointing off to the side, thankfully the side opposite him. "It looks like . . .a snake I think." suddenly the snake ripped through the bushes, slithering towards them at an amazing pass.

Kagome screamed.

The demon wrapped itself around Kagome, who was now naked from the waist up. And knocked Sango out of the way, keeping it's body right on Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, picking up her sword that lay beside her and charging forwards. It was a good thing she was fully clothed or this could serve to be a problem.

"Kagome!" another voice sounded in the air and Inuyasha leap from the tree, springing himself straight for her. He had never seen her look so relived.

"Inuyasha!"

"Let go of her you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at the snake, sinking his claws into the scales, causing the snake t rear back, Kagome still in it's grip, and roar in pain and anger.

"Dissssgussssting hanyou." the snake hissed, narrowing it's eyes at Inuyasha. "Leave me and my dinner in ppppeace."

"She's not your dinner!" he charged forwards, whipping Tetsusaiga out and readying it for a Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha! You use Tetsusaiga and you'll hurt Kagome too!" Sango screamed, grabbing Hiraikotsu that had been released form under the demons body.

"You can't use Hiraikotsu either!" Inuyasha snapped. Glaring at her.

"You don't need to tell me that you-" her insult was cut off by Kagome's scream.

Her eyes were wide, and Inuyasha picked up the scent of her blood. The snake's head was bowed down, and Inuyasha saw it's fangs embedded in Kagome's shoulder. Sinking in deep.

She screamed again when it tore them out.

"Tassssty." the snake hissed with a laugh.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again. She didn't respond. And Inuyasha's demon was going crazy, with her not responding to his call, and the scent of her blood heavy in the air.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, and he barley registered that she was standing in front of him.

"What happened!?" Miroku yelled as he rushed forwards. Barely noticing the snake demon.

"Inuyasha's going demon!" Sango screamed, and Miroku was by her side in seconds. Staring at the slowly-turning-red eyes of his hanyou friend.

"But . . .he's not hurt, and He's got Tetsusaiga."

"Oh no." Sam whispered.

"What? What is it?" Sango yelled, turning on him.

"H-His demon is going crazy, with the need to protect the one that it's dubbed his mate." Sam explained.

"You mean . . ."

"Promise not to tell them?" Jazz whispered. They all nodded. "Sam is my twin brother. Kagome is out mother. Inuyasha is our father. Uncle Sess sent us to look for Kago, and . . .we ended up getting caught by them as he tried to figure out what they were like before we knew them."

Inuyasha's eyes were slowly getting their blue irises.

"And . . . Now Dad's demon is going nuts. I can smell Mom's blood from here." Sam said, plugging his nose.

Suddenly Inuyasha let out a gut retching roar. Enlarged fangs sticking out of his mouth as he turned blood red eyes on the demon in front of him.

"What do we havvvvve here? Hanyou turnsssss demon?" the snake taunted.

"Put. Her. Down." Inuyasha growled, his voice rough and sounding more like his then normal.

"All we can do now is stand back and wait." Sam muttered, leaning against the tree. "Is I know dad, he hates to be interrupted when he's gonna kick ass."

"Seriously?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Especially when mom's involved." Jazz said, leaning again a tree beside Sam.

"Are you going to make me halffffbreed?"

"Obviously." Inuyasha snapped, jumping up and towards the demons head. Only to have the demon shift so that Kagome was in front of him. Inuyasha instantly put on the breaks.

"It sssssseemssss you sssstill know who thissss girl issss."

"Of course I do." Inuyasha growled. "Now stop fighting like a sissy and move Kagome out of the way!"

"It sssseemsss that you claimed thissss girl assss your mate." the demon laughed. "How interesssssting."

Inuyasha just growled, and propelled himself off the snake's body, flipping over Kagome and smashing his fist into one of the demons' eyes. It hisses and roared in pain, dropping Kagome, still half naked, to the ground. And Inuyasha caught her in an instant.

"Miroku." he growled, turning blood red eyes on him. "Finish it off."

"Got it." Miroku replied as Inuyasha carried Kagome off into the forest.

'_Damn it. What the hell is going on?'_

'_**I've taken control of you for now.'**_

'_But you'll hurt Kagome!'_

'_**I will do no such thing! Kagome is out mate. I will see to it that nothing happens to her.'**_

'_O-Our mate?'_

'_**Of course.'**_

He speed off into the trees, and jumping towards a cave he knew was a safe place. He had, after all, used it as a hide out as a pup.

Reaching the cave he ran into the deepest part of it, before looking and feeling around for somewhere soft to lay Kagome down.

Finding a soft patch of moss he ride it off all the worms, spiders, and other insects that he knew Kagome hated before laying her down gently.

He got up, went out of the cave and started gathering firewood. Kagome would probably want to be warm when she woke up. Coming back into the cave he saw that she hadn't moved. And he started the fire.

He gave a back, but she didn't move, and he took the time to look at her shoulder, noting the amount of blood that was still pouring out. He could detect a faint hint of poison in the wound, which meant that it had already gotten into her system.

Giving out a high pitch whine, he leaned over her, putting his hand on her uninjured shoulder he gently began to clean the wound on her other shoulder.

She moaned a little, and he stopped, turning his, still, blood red eyes on her. Her face twisted in pain. He gave another high pitched whine, and she groaned. He tried again, and her eyelids fluttered, until they opened slowly.

"What the . . .?" she whispered, blinking and trying to sit up, but Inuyasha held her down. She 'eeped' a bit when she realized that there was someone on top of her. When her eyes adjusted to the little light she sighed, and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha." she said lightly, until she noticed his eyes were blood red, and there were purple markings on his cheeks. "I-Inuyasha?" she whispered and he dipped his head down, nuzzling his nose into her neck just under her chin. "Are you okay?" she whispered. He of course didn't answer.

"Inuyasha, you're scaring me." she whimpered a bit when she tried to mover her left shoulder, and Inuyasha's head instantly shot up. Concern written on his face and in his eyes. He whined a bit, and licked her cheek, trying to soothe her a bit. She just got more freaked out.

"Inuyasha? Please come back to me." she whispered, cupping her hand on his cheek. And he leaned his head into her hand. "Please?"

"I never left Kagome." he said, it surprised both him and her that he was talking. His demon had allowed his to talk to her for some reason, but still be in control.

"Y-You're still demon."

"I'm aware of that."

"How?"

"Dunno." he dipped his head back down, and started licking her wound again, and she eeped.

"W-W-What are you doing!?" she asked.

"Cleaning your wound."

"Wound?"

"Your shoulder. Can't you feel it?" he asked, looking up at her, his irises were now amber, but the whites of his eyes were still red. And it shocked her a bit.

"Well . . ." she whimpered a little. "I couldn't until you mentioned it."

"Sorry." was his only reply before dipping his head back down. She found it strangely arousing, the way his tongue felt on her skin, and he way he was being gently, something that she didn't think his possible of. She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have his tongue somewhere else, when she wasn't injured.

He lifted his head, and raised and eyebrow at her, as if sensing her thoughts. And she gulped. _'Oh no, he can smell my arousal!' _she thought horrified. But he seemed to ignoring it for now and continue to clean her wound. She mentally sighed.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we?"

"In a cave." she laughed a little and he gave her a questioning look.

"That lick tickled." she said sheepishly. And he licked the same spot again, watching her face as she tried to hold in her laughter. He chuckled a little. And then a thought hit him. He couldn't feel his demon in him anymore, it was . . . Completely letting off.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Am I still demon?" he asked, lifting his head into her line of view.

"N-No, you're not." she smiled, "You're the Inuyasha I'm used too again." _'The Inuyasha I love.' _she left that part to herself.

He didn't know how, but Inuyasha head her thought in his head. And he couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay now?"

"I feel fine." she pushed herself up on her elbows, and he felt her breasts push up against his chest, causing him to blush. And her eyes went wide with shock as she felt the fabric of his haori on her bare chest,

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why am I shirtless?"

_There is the chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review!!_


	4. Posioned

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome's time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha's newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_**Chapter # 4**_

_**Poisoned. **_

He couldn't answer.

What was he supposed to say when someone asked them why they were shirtless. Was he supposed to say 'hey I was spying on you while you were bathing and a demon attacked so I decided to take you to a cave'? No, he couldn't say that!

"Inuyasha." Kagome said again. "Why am I shirtless?" her face was getting redder and redder by the minute.

"I . . . uh . . . Um . . . You see . . ." he was having a hard time trying to talk, especially with her chest squished firmly to his.

"Well . . .that's how you were when the demon attacked."

"And you never thought to grab one of my shirts?"

"I was more concerned with the wound on your shoulder." he snapped, glaring a little at her. "But if the next time you're like that, and you want me to grab you a shirt on the way, quiet possibly meaning you dieing from blood loss then your choice." he started to get up and head to the mouth of the cave, but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"N-No!" she yelled. "Err . . .I mean no." she said quieter. "Just . . .don't leave me alone, please?" he secretly smiled.

"Alright." he said quietly, taking his haori off and wrapping it around her shoulders. She didn't hesitate to slip her arms through and wrapping it around her small form.

"So . . .I'm guessing that you probably want to get back to finding the jewel shards huh?" Kagome asked, looking away.

"Not really." he answered instantly, causing her to look at him. "I mean, your health is more important, not some stupid jewel." she just stared at him, mouth gaping. "What?"

"You just called the Jewel of Four Souls stupid." she whispered. "And was concerned for _my _health. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine." he snapped. "But of course I was concerned for your health. I do care you know."

"Well, I never thought you did."

"I know that." he whispered so that she barely heard him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine!" _'Yes you are.'_he heard her thoughts in his head, and he smirked. "You're the one whose hurt."

"But . . .didn't you tend to it or what ever you said you were doing?"

"You didn't let me finish." he muttered,

"Oh." she slipped the shoulder of his haori down her arm, still keeping it closed over her breasts, and sighed when she saw that it was bleeding again.

"Here." he leaned forward, and he heard her heart speed up. "Just . . .relax and stay still." gently as possible he began to lick her wound again. And was swelling with pride when he smelt the sudden spike in her scent. Only he could make her feel like that. Only he could make her as - what was it she had called Miroku once . . .homey? No, no . . . horny? That was it! Only he could make her as horny as she was now. And he was happy that he was.

Slowly inching himself back on top of her he pushed her down slowly, and her scent went from aroused to aroused and confused.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shhh." he murmured, pushing her back until she was laying flat on her back again. He pulled his head up a bit and was satisfied to see that it had stopped bleeding. But he really needed to get something to cover it with, so it wouldn't get infected. He pushed himself off her, and rolled over until he was crouching beside her. She grabbed his arm again.

"What are you doing?" she asked. And he looked at her again, his eyes held and emotion Kagome had never seen in them before, at least . . .not directed at her.

"I need to go get something." he replied softly. "Something to wrap your wound in, so it won't get infected."

"I . . ." _'I don't want you to go.'_

"I won't be long. I promise." he kissed her lips lightly, and ran as fast as possible out of the cave.

'_D-D-Did he just . . . K-k-kiss me?'_

He heard her last thought in his head, and he was wondering why he could. He hadn't been able to before. So why now?

'_**Because her blood flows in your veins now.'**_his demon said triumphantly. _**'You have bound yourself to her.'**_

'_I did what!?'_

'_**Inuyoukai mate by exchanging blood. And who ever consumed the blood is bound to the one that blood came from. You just bound yourself to the miko.'**_

'_Ah man, she's gonna kill me!!'_

'_**She will not. She loves you remember?'**_

'_But . . .why can I only hear her thoughts?'_

'_**When she takes some of your blood, then you will be able to feel what she feels. And she will be able to hear your thoughts, and feel what you feel as well.'**_

'_O . . .kay.'_

He decided that talking to himself was probably pretty stupid, and slightly insane, so he just tuned his demon out. Ignoring the looks he got as he ran into the village.

Truth was, the cave wasn't that far from the village. So it really wouldn't take him very long to grab Kagome's backpack and head back. But, hopefully he wouldn't have to answer any questions his pack may throw at him. Hopefully.

He ran full speed into Kaede's hut, grabbed Kagome's backpack and spared Sam and Jazz one glance before heading back out, barley being noticed by the humans.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Dad just needed to grab some stuff." Sam said. Pointing to where Kagome's backpack should have been. "Looks like she didn't sit him into next century when she found out that she was shirtless."

She sat watching the mouth of the cave for him. Silently wondering why he had kissed her. He couldn't love her could he? He couldn't possible feel anything towards her could he?

Was it possible that Inuyasha had developed feelings for her? That he actually cared about her, not because she was the only one who could see the jewel shards, but because he love her?

So many thoughts similar to those were running through her head, that she soon got lost in them, and didn't notice when Inuyasha came back into the cave, carrying her backpack.

She didn't hear him call her name either.

"Hey Kagome!" he said again, shaking her gently. "Damn it, Kagome. I know you can hear me! Kagome!"

"Hmmm?" she replied, shaking her head a little. "Oh! Inu!" she smiled at him. "When did you get back?"

He ignored her last comment.

"Inu?" he repeated. Sense when did she give him nicknames?

"Oh, sorry. You don't mind it if I call you that do you?" she asked innocently.

"No, I don't mind." he smiled a little. "But, we really should dress your wound."

"I can do that," she said, looking down at said shoulder.

"No, I had better do that. You may not be able to dress it right with one hand."

"Good point." she shrugged and noticed her backpack beside him. "You grabbed my backpack?"

"I didn't want to stay around and answer any of Miroku's perverted questions."

"I don't blame you." Kagome sighed. "That man is too perverted for his own good. Honestly. No one likes perverts." she giggled a little. "Except Sango."

"Yeah, except Sango." he was chuckling along with her as he opened her backpack, and started digging through it.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" he looked up and gave her a weird look.

"You really must not be feeling too good."

"huh?"

"I have to dress your wound. Remember?"

"Oh, right." she smiled sheepishly, and looked away.

"Here." he passed her a shirt and went back to digging through her backpack. "You can put that on after I'm done." He pulled her first aid kit out and smirked. "Aha. There you are."

"Who are you talking to?" she asked him, getting confused.

"I think you need to sleep after this." he said, rolling his eyes at her a little. Humans were so weak.

No, that was a lie.

Most humans would either be unconscious after that, or dead. And she was neither. Sango had taken quiet a few hits from her own Hiraikotsu before, and that thing had the power to rip through multiple demons in one swing. Miroku could withstand the poison from Naraku's insects. And that was saying something.

They had all survived in against the four war gods, and they had all helped against Minomaru, eventually helping in killing him. They also served to be a big help against So'ungas' un-dead army.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's sweet voice reached his ears, and they instantly swerved towards her, eagerly waiting for anything else she might say. Now, normally Kagome would have giggled at this, but she didn't.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"You're hurting me." was all she said, and he looked down at her shoulder, and saw his bleeding again.

"Ah, damn!" he cursed, throwing out a few more colourful words under his breath.

"Oww! That hurts!" Kagome suddenly snapped, yanking her shoulder away from him and holding it tenderly.

"Kagome . . ." he whispered, looking down at his hands, seeing her blood all over it. "I-I'm sorry. I just. . .I guess I blanked out there for a second."

"I-It's alright. No big damage."

"It's not alright!" he snapped, looking up at her, and she saw just how much that this had been effecting him. "I hurt you Kagome! Hurt you!" he repeated it for good measure. "I'm supposed to protect you! And I let this happen! And then I hurt you afterwards!"

"Inuyasha, no one said you have to protect me." she whispered, looking away. "You don't _have _to do anything, you're free to do what you want to. You don't even have to stay with us."

"Kagome . . ."

"Why do you stay with us?" she suddenly asked, looking up, her eyes full of tears. "Why would you travel with us? You don't need us, you've made that unbelievable clear. You don't care for us, only want to make sure we're tended to so we can start looking for jewel shards again."

"Th-"

"I don't understand, you don't need us Inuyasha!" she yelled. "You've made it clear that you don't need anyone! So why stay!?"

Why was she suddenly asking him this? She had never thought about any of this before. So . . .why was she suddenly having these thoughts? Was she sick?

"Kagome, listen to me for a minute." he inched towards her, only to have her inch back.

"Why? Are you just using us!? Getting us to defeat Naraku so that you can have the jewel to yourself!? So that you can become demon!? What's wrong with the way you are now!?"

"Listen to me!"

"No! How do I know you're not lying!? Just tricking us to do your biding!?"

"Because I'm not!"

"And what would make me believe that!? How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I _do _need you! All of you! Especially you!" he yelled, jumping towards her so that he was holding her before she cold realize what was going on. "I do need you."

"No you don't." she whimpered, trying to push hi back, but to no avail.

"And why would you think that?"

"You're strong enough on your own, and you say so yourself, that you don't need us."

"But I do need you. You guys are the first real . . .family I've had in a long time." he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "You guys are . . .in demon terms . . .my pack. My family, I need you guys with me. I had been so used to being alone, then you came along. Taught me that it can be nice, being with people. And I'm sure that Sango and Miroku wouldn't have stayed without you." he paused. "But . . .if you hadn't of been around, they never would have come to know me the way they do. That damn letch knows more about me then I do." he heard her laugh a little, and felt her relax, giving him the silent 'go ahead'. "I . . .I honesty, even though it's selfish of me, and probably more then I deserve." he heard her gasp. "But, I don't want you guys to leave. I'd give my life for you, any of you."

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Just . . .please don't say I don't need you." he whispered against her neck.

"Don't worry. I won't. I promise." her breath kissed his ear, and it flicked automatically. Causing her to giggle lowly. And she blew on it again, just to have it do the same thing.

He turned his head slightly, just so he could get a look at her face. And he saw her smiling as she blew on his ear, which unconsciously flicked. And she giggled again.

"Having fun with my ears huh?"

"S-Sorry." she whispered looking away. He laughed a little.

"I don't mind." he crouched in front of her, and gulped. "Um . . ." she blinked a few times.

"What?"

"You've . . .uh . . .You have to take my haori off."

"Okay." she shrugged it off, and his eyes widened, something was wrong. And as he took in her chest, he new it wasn't her body. There must have been something in that demons' saliva to get her acting like this, she didn't even care that she just willingly went half naked for him.

Now any other time he'd probably be proud of this, but right now, he was -surprisingly- more concerned for her health. And he was trying to ignore the erection in his hakamas.

It didn't take long for him to clean her wound again, and wrap it, before he handed her a shirt. She shook her head, and pulled his haori back over herself. And he had to smile at her. She'd rather wear his haori then her own clothes. How many people could say that they accomplished that? Just one, and that was him!

He did a mental victory dance and gave her a confused look when she curled up in his lap and feel asleep. She kind of looked like a little kid sleeping like that. His haori wrapped tightly around her, her head in a slightly wrong place. No that he cared much at the moment.

He was stroking her hair gently, loving the way it felt like silk. And he was gently rubbing her side, not that he really knew why of course. If she woke up to him rubbing her side she may get the wrong idea.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but she started giving off the weirdest smell. It . . .smelled kind of like Narakus' miasma. But he knew it wasn't that, it was as potent, it didn't want to make him gag.

But . . .he then started placing what that smell was, after it started getting stronger. And he gasped in realization.

It was poison that he was smelling on her.

Kagome was poisoned.

--

_Well, there's the chapter, Hope you like it. Please review!! _


	5. Half Demon, Full Human, Reversed

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome**__**'**__**s time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha**__**'**__**s newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_**Chapter # 5**_

_**Half-Demon, Full Human . . .Reversed. **_

What was he going to do!?

He couldn't do anything to get the poison out!

Where was Myoga when you need him?

He couldn't just let her die, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo needed her. _He_ needed her. Hell, even that damn wolf Kouga needed her. If she did die then how was he supposed to explain that to them?

No, she wouldn't die, he wouldn't let her.

He the remembered something Kagome once told him.

"_Sometimes, you can bleed the poison out. Just, cut an __'__X__'__ over the wound and let the poison seep out with your blood.__"_

He gave a weak smile, before laying her down gently, and making his way over to her backpack.

Digging in it for a few minutes he found a small knife that Kagome carried around for some reason or other, he didn't really care enough now to try to remember.

Heating the blade over the fire, and winched as he felt the heat radiating off of it when he pulled it back. This was going to hurt her, and it would be entirely his fault.

Moving back over to her he pulled the shoulder of his haori off her shoulder, winching as he saw the wound again. And his eyes went wide as the fabric went a little too far to the side. He knew that he probably shouldn't have bee ogling her at the moment, but he didn't really get the chance when she was awake. And he was slightly surprised by the size of the breast he was currently looking at. _'__Is that normal?__'_was the only thought in his head. Until he shook it.

Setting his mind back on the task at hand, but unconsciously keeping a mental picture for himself, he touched the blade to her skin. And was surprised again when she didn't even move.

Dipping the tip into her shoulder by her neck, he dragged it diagonally across her wound, amazed that she still didn't move. Putting the tip of the knife on her shoulder, preparing to make another diagonally cut, he dragged it across her skin again. Winching at the amount of blood that seeped out.

When the knife tip touched the wound, and the spot where the first line touched her body arched, opening the other side of his haori just enough for him to see, and she cried out. Apparently her mind was still slightly conscious.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." he whispered gently. Kissing her forehead lightly.

He could still smell an amazing about of poison in her system, and pressing his lips to her wounds, sucked a mouthful of blood out of her.

He nearly gagged.

After spitting that mouthful of blood out, and take another, then another, and repeating that process until he was sure that her poison smell was retreating, he licked her wounds again. Trying to help them heal. She just ended up moaning.

At least she hadn't lost too much blood.

Just then he felt a prick on his cheek, but he ignored it, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something on his cheek, growing larger, and larger. And he formed one thought.

'_Myoga,__'_

Wrenching his mouth away from Kagome's shoulder, and slapped the flee off him, glaring at it as it fluttered to the floor.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowing even more.

"Hello milord!" Myoga said happily, jumping onto his knee. "Now, might I ask what you are doing with your head bent over Lady Kagome's half naked form?" Inuyasha's face reddened.

"Nothing like that!" he snapped. "She's been poisoned, I was trying to get the poison out you perverted old flee."

"No need to get feisty." Myoga stated calmly. "I knew full well what you were doing, I can smell the poison in Lady Kagome's blood over there." he pointed to the puddle of blood on the floor. "And, she has lost an enormous amount of blood. If we don't do something quick, she might not make it till midday."

"W-What!?" Inuyasha stuttered, his saddened eyes fixing on his beloved miko.

"It will take too long to make my special potion." Myoga said. "But, perhaps, a blood transfer may work."

"Blood transfer?"

"Yes. You give her some of your blood, that she essentially help her heal, and will help her body create more blood to replace the blood loss."

"B-But . . .wouldn't that make her my . . .mate?" he whispered the last word, looking away from both Myoga and the sleeping miko.

"Physically yes."

"Physically? There's two ways of becoming mates?" Inuyasha asked shocked. Why he was asking Myoga this he had no idea.

"Why yes. Inuyoukai exchange blood while mating, but, they also meld their aura's to one another. So, if Lady Kagome were to drink some of your blood, she would only be half your mate. She would still have a choice on wither or not she wished to stay with you." Myoga paused, and looked at Inuyasha's slightly saddened face. "Though, I doubt she will choose to leave. The girl is quiet fond of you."

"So, you've noticed too?" Inuyasha whispered, not taking his eyes off the miko.

"That she loves you?" Myoga asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. "Why yes I have noticed. She gives you the same looks your mother used to give your father. It is quiet hard to miss really."

Now Inuyasha just felt stupid. Here Myoga was telling him that it was hard to miss the way Kagome looked at him, hard to miss how she loves him, and yet he had no sweet clue as to how she felt! Of course no one thought to tell him.

"So, are you going to give her your blood?" Myoga asked innocently.

"Of course I am!" Inuyasha snapped instantly. "I can't just let her die!"

"You could," and Myoga studied Inuyasha's horrified face. "But I know that you would not do that."

"Whatever." Inuyasha's face soon returned to normal, and he sighed deeply. "How does this work exactly?"

"You, seeing as Lady Kagome has no fangs, and is not conscious, have to make two small puncture wounds in the juncture of your neck, with your claws." Inuyasha did as instructed. "Now, pick up Lady Kagome, and press her mouth to the wound."

"How do I know this is going to work?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly as he held Kagome.

"Your demon will instruct her subconscious on what she is to do, and, she will more then likely take the blood in almost instantly."

"My demon can do that?" Inuyasha asked astonished.

'_**Why are you so surprised?**__**'**___

"Just do it, you don't have much time." Inuyasha nodded and bent his head to Kagome's ear.

"Please don't hate me for this." he whispered gently, before pushing her mouth to his neck.

His eyes widened instantly, as he felt his demon rage, and felt her reiki flaring around him. No, not around him, _inside _him.

'_Shit! She__'__s gonna purify my ass!__'_

'_**She will not. Let me take control!**__**'**___

'_No!__'_

'_**If you do not both she and us will be killed!**__**'**___

That shut Inuyasha up pretty good, and he almost instantly let his youkai take control. Dark purple marking appeared on his face as his hair flew around him with an unseen wind, and his widened eyes bled red.

He didn't know what happened after that, but when his demon did reside, he was aware of his fangs in Kagome's neck, making him her mate as well.

And he heard Myoga gasped a little.

"M-Master I-Inuyasha?" Myoga whispered. "Is that you?"

"Course it's me, who else would it be?"

"You're human milord." Myoga whispered. And Inuyasha grabbed a handful of his hair, bring it to his face and gasped. His hair was indeed black, just like on his human night, and he could see his clawless fingers though his hair.

He had bee turned human.

Kagome did purify him.

"She purified me!" Inuyasha gasped.

"I don't think so milord. Look at Lady Kagome." Myoga said jumping on his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked down at the women in his arms and gasped again.

There were dark purple streaks on her cheeks, and he could see a fang poking out of the corner of her mouth. He lifted on of her hands and saw claws on each of her fingers. Her hair was still slightly black, though, not as much, more a greyish color. And the tips were curled, and silver. And what shocked him most was the black dog ears on the top of her head.

He had been turned human.

And Kagome had been turned half demon.

How was he going to explain this!?

"It seems," Myoga said finally. "That when Lady Kagome's reiki and your youkai combined, it didn't just bled together. Her reiki transferred to your body. And with now where else for your youkai to go, it went into Lady Kagome's body." he mused. "Ah, now I sense it."

"Sense what?" Inuyasha said and then suddenly something tickled in the back of his head, as if, being watched, no pulled. Something was pulling at the back of his mind and he looked around. And he suddenly saw a small pink glow from Kagome's neck. And he saw the jar of sacred jewel shards, that were slowly going blackish.

"The jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is wrong with them milord?" Myoga asked.

"Their . . .going black."

"What are you talking about?"

"The jewel shards, their aura is going . . .black." he stopped and gasped. "Oh my god! I can see the jewel shards! Shouldn't Kagome be able to do that!?"

"Take the jewel shards away from Lady Kagome, Master Inuyasha." Myoga said and Inuyasha did as he was told, shocked when he saw the blackish aura glow a bright pink.

"I think I just . . .purified them!" he said shocked.

"Ah, so, you do have it." Myoga whispered.

"What?"

"You traded powers, you have essentially, the powers of a priest now, and Lady Kagome . . .has the powers of Lord Inu Taisho."

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled as he stared at Kagome, and he saw her ears go back, and a faint growl escaped her slightly opened lips. "We've traded powers?"

"Yes." Myoga said, nodding. "Wake her up."

"Are you crazy!?" Inuyasha snapped and he saw the once dark purple strips fade, and disappear.

"Just wake her up you big baby." Myoga muttered.

"What did y-" Kagome groaned, and shifted in his arms, rolling to the side away from him. And he soon found that it was hard to keep his balance crouched like he was and hold her, so he at, laying her in his lap.

"Kagome." he whispered, stroking her hair gently. "Wake up Kagome." Kagome groaned again. "Come on Kagome. Wake up."

"Piss off Souta." Kagome hissed, rolling back towards Inuyasha, burying her face in his stomach.

"It appears that she also got your attitude." Myoga muttered.

"Great" Inuyasha snapped.

"And you kept some of it."

"Oh just shut up!" he yelled, and Kagome was sitting up in an instant, her back to him before she groaned.

"Geez, couldn't let me sleep could you!?" she snapped, turning to him, and he noticed that her eyes were a slightly lighter brown, maybe a honey brown. "I-Inuyasha?" she whispered gasping. "It's not the night of the new moon is it!? And where's Miroku and Sango and Shippo! And why does my voice could so loud!?" she snapped, lowering her voice near the end.

"It's not the night of the new moon." He whispered in a barely audibly voice.

"It's not?" she asked, obviously not clueing into the fact that he had been whispering. He sounded like he was talking right in her ear to her.

"No, you stole my powers." he said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"I did what?" she asked confused and then he reached forward and, gently because he knew how sensitive these things were, took her ear in his hand. And she gasped. Lightly flicking the tip he was happy to hear the startled/aroused growl that escaped her.

"You stole my powers. And those ears, that are now yours, aren't fake."

"Oh my god, is that why you're human? Wait, if I took your powers, were are mine?"

"In me. I can see jewel shards now." he said sighing a little. "Which reminds me." he grabbed the bottle and held then up by his face. "Do they always go slightly black near youkai?"

"Only high level ones, as in like . . .Sesshomaru level or something, why?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What color black do they go for Sesshomaru?"

"It's not really black, more like . . .grey with a hint of pink. Again, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because when you had the jewel shards around your neck, they were going black, almost pitch black. And you have _my _powers."

"I don't know what you-" she stopped and gasped. "Shit! You're stronger then Sesshomaru!" she yelled, standing up.

"You're surprised?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"No, well yes . . .I don't know, maybe?" she asked with a small shrug. "I just . . .didn't think that your demonic aura would be stronger then Sesshomaru's, you've only got half remember. Oh hey!" Kagome smiled. "You could really get on Sesshomaru's nerves with that!" she just notice his crestfallen expression. "Oh hey, what's wrong?" she asked, moving so that she was crouching in front of him, a moment that he didn't see with startled him.

"N-Nothing." he said lowly, hoping she wouldn't be able to smell his surprise, or his lie.

"You're lying."

"How would you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. What did-" she gasped. "It because I commented on you only having half demonic aura, isn't it?" and she suddenly picked up on the sadness in his scent. She barley noticed his scent as she hugged him. "Inuyasha." she laughed. "You know that it doesn't matter to me if you're hanyou, demon or human. I thought it didn't bother you anymore?"

"Well . . ."

"Here, I'll make you a deal." she smiled and he was slightly uneasy. "If I can find a way to make you full demon, and you won't lose your mind, I will. Okay?"

"What do you get out of it?"

"Nothing. I don't need anything out of it. Just . . .seeing you happy makes me happy." she smiled, before moving to the mouth of the cave.

Inuyasha was stunned to say the least. Kagome just promised to try to make him demon, and the only thing she wanted was to see him happy. That was more then anyone ever wanted from him.

"Uh . . .Kagome?" he whispered and she turned, and he almost fell over when his haori flew open. "You . . .ah . . .um . . ." his eyes were wide yet again, and he couldn't help but stare.

"What?" she asked looking down at her self, and her face went redder then the haori she was wearing. "Oh . . ." she whispered, quickly wrapping it around herself.

"Um . . ." he cleared his throat to try and regain some of his dignity, which he was sure there wasn't a lot of left, and looked away. "One of your shirts is over there somewhere." he pointed to where they had been laying. "Though . . .I can't really see it-"

"Found it!" she said happily.

"Anymore." he muttered.

"Don't worry Inuyasha." his haori came flying at him, and wound it's way around his head. Covering his face. "I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot better when we get out of this cave." he chuckled lightly and took the haori off his head and was happy to see that he was no longer looking at a bare chest but she had she shirt on again. This one hugging her breasts perfectly.

"Wanna get going? I'll carry you." Kagome laughed running out of the cave then suddenly. "Holy shit! Holy shit, holy shit, holy SHIT!" she yelled before a loud thud. And Kagome's growling. "Damn tree!"

Inuyasha came out of the hut laughing, he watched as Kagome dislodged her claws from the bark and growled.

"Do you always run that fast?" she asked.

"You forget that your used to being human. And demon muscles are ten times strong then humans."

"Whatever." she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in a very 'Inuyasha-like' manor.

"Okay, you keep doing that and people will think that you're a female version of me."

"Oh, that'd be creepy."

"My thought's exactly."

"Hey, how's your shoulder?"

"My shoulder?" she looking at it and pulled the top of her shirt down a bit. Revealing that it was healing quiet fast. "It's fine."

"That's good. Now, lets get back, shall we?"

"Shall we?" Kagome repeated, giggling a little. "We really _must _be back in time. For me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"No one in my time says 'Shall we' anymore Inuyasha, besides my mom."

"Whatever. Lets just get going." he crossed his arms and started walking like he normally did, and Kagome smiled.

"Sure thing Inuyasha, what ever you say."

2 hours later:

"Can't I just carry you!?" Kagome snapped, apparently she got Inuyasha's impatience as well as his attitude.

"No, Do you know what impression everyone's going to get if we walk into the village and _you're carrying me_?" Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"Um . . .that you're human!?"

"That's beside the p-" he stopped as he was suddenly whipped up, and saw Kagome's face smirking down at him. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Now you sound like me." she muttered, turning her head to the side, and Inuyasha was vaguely aware of the wind hitting his face.

"Kagome! Put me down!" he snapped as she jumped into the air.

"If you say so!" she said smiling and she dropped him. She had never seen Inuyasha look so pitiful before.

Before he knew it he was on Kagome's back, and she was laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Inuyasha growled out. And Kagome laughed harder.

"I've never seen you look so . . .helpless before." she laughed. "I'm going to have to keep that to memory."

"Oh yeah, great. Scare me half to death and laugh at me, that's helpful!" he snapped.

"Did I actually scare you?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"Sort of . . ." he replied nervously, and he looked anywhere but her.

He felt her back muscles constrict under him, and he could feel her side muscles constrict against his legs. His legs that just so happened to be around her waist, and her hands just to happened to be clasped effortlessly on his thighs.

Was this how she felt when he had her on his back?

At the moment he was loving the feel of her muscles working under him, and he could find a million other way that he could get those same muscles to work the same way but for different reasons.

He was suddenly dropped to the ground, Kagome's hand on his wait while she looked around.

"Why'd we stop?" he asked. And she pointed off to the east. And he could see part of the village.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your . . . 'image' now would we?" she mocked, a small frown on her face as she turned and headed towards said village.

Why was she so upset about him not wanting to ride on her back through town?

Had . . .had she been enjoying it?

He couldn't stop himself from thinking that. She seemed upset about having to put him down, so what was he supposed to think? That she just wanted to get there faster? No that wasn't the reason! It was always _him _who wanted to get to places fast. _He _who would always push her and the group, _he_ who always gave them orders, and treated them like they were worthless.

Thought he didn't know why.

As they walked through the village Kagome pinched her nose, and the villagers gave the pair an odd look.

"Does it always smell like this?" she whispered to Inuyasha.

"The village smells like Miroku when he doesn't take a bath." Inuyasha replied in a whispered he knew Kagome could hear, and he heard her try to chock down a laugh.

"Kagome-okaa-" Shippo stopped and stared. "san." he whispered and he turned back into the hut, screaming: "Something's happened to Kagome and Inuyasha! Come see! You have to see!"

"Oww . . ." Kagome whimpered, holding her ears.

"Here," Inuyasha replied, reaching up and taking a hold of her ear after she removed her hands. "This helps." he said, rubbing it gently. Kagome purred lightly, and smiled at him.

"Thanks." she whispered, giving his wrist a little nip.

He blushed a little, even though to a human it looked like Kagome had bitten him, and in a way she did. But, she was technically saying her thanks on a much higher intimacy scale. A scale which was only used between mates.

"Kagome! You're-" Sango also stopped when she saw her friends. Kagome had her head bent towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha had a hold of a dog ear that was supposedly on top of Kagome's head, and he was blushing. "Back." she whispered in the same manor as Shippo.

"If you start screaming like Shippo, I'm gonna scream!" Kagome snapped.

"W-What happened to you?" Sango asked as Sam and Jazz walked out, seemingly unfazed.

Miroku followed them shortly after, saying: "Welcome back Lady-" he didn't finish because once setting eyes on the pair he fainted, a small groan escaping him before he hit the ground.

"Well," Kagome muttered. "Didn't expect that."

"Neither did I." Inuyasha replied. And Sango almost screamed.

"My god Inuyasha! You're human!"

"Thanks for the newsflash." he muttered. "What are you exactly? Captain of the obvious club or something?" Kagome laughed.

"Nice one. Where'd you hear that."

"Your brother."

"Oh wow, I didn't know he knew how to be snappy."

"Oh he's snappy alright." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well-"

"Excuse me!" Sango yelled and Kagome flinched, whimpering and covered her ears. "What the hell happened?" she said in a gentler tone as Inuyasha yet again took Kagome's ears in his hands.

"Jesus." Kagome whimpered. "Sango's got some voice."

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha replied before removing his hands, and just catching the faint whimper she gave off. He gave her a questioning look which she just shrugged off.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I woke up like this, and Inuyasha was human too when I woke up."

"Um . . ." Inuyasha whispered, looking from Sango's accusing glare to Sam and Jazz's almost laughing faces. "It wasn't my fault I swear!" Inuyasha said suddenly hiding behind Kagome. "If I had of known this was going to happen I wouldn't have done it!"

"Done what?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha ignored her.

"Okay, so maybe I would have, but still! It saved her life didn't it!? So if you're going to blame someone blame Myoga!"

"What's Myoga got to do with this?" Sango asked warningly.

"He told me to do it!" Now normally Inuyasha wouldn't be hiding from Sango, especially not behind Kagome. But, he wasn't normal at the moment, and if it wasn't Kagome who had his demonic powers he would be standing up like a man right about now. But . . .Sango could do a lot of damage to a human!

"Do what?" Kagome asked again, but she was once again ignored.

"Then why'd you listen to him!?" Sango snapped.

"Because he told me if I didn't do it Kagome would die! Die Sango! Do you think I'd let that happen!?"

"No but you didn't have to turn her demon!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"We-"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled, and every demon flinched. But Kagome didn't, her ears were just pinned backwards. "Now, tell me." she turned to Inuyasha. "Just what the _hell _did you _do_?" she hissed glaring at him.

"I . . .uh . . .um . . . Isortofmatedustogethersothatthepoisoninyourshoulderwouldn'tkillyou."

"Okay, I may have your hearing, but I still didn't catch that." Kagome muttered

"You'll get better later." Sam said, smiling.

"Whatever." she said in an 'Inuyasha' tone of voice. "Now, what did you do? And say it so can understand it."

"I said: I sort of mated us together so that the poison in your shoulder wouldn't kill you."

"M-Mated?" Sango whispered, face going pale.

"Mated? What's mated?" Kagome asked confused. "Are you sick Sango?"

"N-No. I-I'm not. But . . . You said you . . .mated together?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah."

"But don't you have to . . ." she trailed off. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his face went red.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he said shaking his head and waving his hands. "At least . . .not yet."

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Okay! Okay! No!" he said, putting his hand in front of him in defence. "Inuyoukai don't need to do _that _until they bind their auras."

"So you haven't done that?"

"Of course I haven't done that!" _'Though I'd like to.' _

Kagome suddenly gave him a confused look, and Inuyasha gulped. _'She can hear my thoughts, just like could hear hers.' _

'_You can hear my thoughts!?' _came Kagome's mental shriek.

'_Hehe . . .forgot to tell you, slipped my mind.'_

'_You, you, you, I can't even find a word for you! How long could you do this!?'_

'_Sense about . . .I dunno, sense I started cleaning your wounds in the cave. Do you remember that?'_

'_In the . . .cave . . .' _Kagome's face went red as she remembered what she had thought in the cave, and her eyes went wide as Inuyasha laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!" She yelled both in her head and out loud, making his head hurt.

"Alright, alright, god. Sorry!" he snapped, glaring. "And no Sango, I didn't . . .okay?"

"Alright, but does she still-"

"Yeah, she does." Inuyasha grabbed the collar of the right side of her shirt and tugged it down, showing Sango the mark on the juncture of her neck. "And so do I." he pulled the right side of his haori down to reveal a mark similar to Kagome's. Though his were more jagged looking, obviously from claws.

"Okay, would someone please tell me what 'Mating' is?" Kagome asked.

"It's like . . .a demon couple getting married. Though, it is usually done during an orgasm." Sango explain. Kagome's eyes went wide, her face went pale and Inuyasha was sure that he was going to get an ear full. Until he saw Kagome's face got bright red.

"W-W-W . . .are you serious!?" she yelled looking more confused then ever.

'_I'm sorry Kagome.'_ Inuyasha's voice filtered into her head. _'It was the only way to save you . . .you probably hate me now . . .don't you?'_

'_Why would I hate you?' _her voice was unnaturally calm.

'_I turned you into a monster, and bound you to me. I bound you to a lowly hanyou, and you don't hate me?' _He already knew the answer to that, but he needed to hear her say it, or at least . . .think it.

'_I could never hate you . . .don't you know that by now? I promised I'd stay by your side until you didn't want me there anymore. And . . .I get that you probably just did this so you wouldn't lose your shard detector.' _ he almost gasped at this. _'But, if you want, I can leave after the battle with Naraku is over.' _

'_No!' _his mind yelled. _'I don't want you to go, even if you weren't bound to me. But you don't get it! Inuyoukai mate for life! The only way to separate the mates if for one of them to die! And even then the other wouldn't be able to take another mate, let alone last that long without the first.' _she heard his mental whimper.

'_I've bound you to me for eternity, Kagome. Eternity. And . . .I don't think I can live with myself knowing that I bound you to me, and not giving you a choice on the matter. I can't forgive myself, even if you can.' _ he pushed his way into the hut, and slumped against the far wall, ignoring the comments from Sango, Shippo, Sam, Jazz, and Kaede. And he also tuned out Kagome's mental words, turned out her begging for him to talk to her. He wouldn't forgive himself for what he'd done.

He may have heard Kagome say she loved him, but that didn't mean she would had wanted to live the rest of her life with him. And now, because of his mark, her lifespan would be longer then normal. She would have the lifespan of a half-demon. And no one really knew how long half-demons could live. Hundreds of years, maybe thousands.

Maybe even millions.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_There's the chapter, and I hope you like it. I know it's a bit complicated, and that Inuyasha is being way to . . .OOC, but . . .oh well, suck it up princess, it's the way it's gonna be. Please review!!_


	6. Secrets Revealed, And Kago's Appereance

_**Children Of Past Parents.**_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome**__**'**__**s time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha**__**'**__**s newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_**OoOoOoOo- time change. **_

_**xxx- scene change. **_

_**Chapter # 6**_

_**Secret Revealed, And Kago's Appearance. **_

For the next week and a half the group had been semi-normal. Miroku still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing Kagome half-demon and Inuyasha human, but he didn't faint every time he saw them.

Inuyasha wasn't talking to anyone, and rarely ever looked at anyone, let alone had any reaction to anything they said. He didn't even seem to be with them anymore. The proof of that came when they had been attacked by an overly-large youkai and hadn't even moved as it tired to attack him. Kagome ended up taking the hit for his sorry ass.

Sango had been mad at him for allowing Kagome to get hurt, but she eventually got over it when Inuyasha made no comment, reaction, or even acknowledged that he had heard all the insults she had thrown in his direction.

Kagome hadn't fared very well in that battle, after all, Inuyasha wasn't talking, so she had no sweet clue how to control her new powers. And she almost ended up taking Miroku's head off.

If only Inuyasha would talk damn him!!

"Inuyasha." Kagome said for the millionth time that day. And still she got no response. "Inuyasha." her voice had a slightly growl to it, after 'acting' calm for a good portion of the day she wasn't too happy with his lack of response. So, she did the one thing she thought would work.

"Sit." and she was shocked when he didn't hit the ground, but Inuyasha's eyes were now wide and he was looking at the ground expectantly.

"I-It didn't work?" Sango asked more then stated.

" . . ." Kagome was the one who didn't say anything this time when Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her.

"D-Did you just 'sit' me?" he said for the first time in days, and Kagome instantly flew to the ground with a dull thud. Inuyasha's eyes just went wider.

"So it is true!" Jazz suddenly said surprised. "Mom did get sat before!"

Kagome growl had a warning tone to it, and she looked up at Inuyasha, a glare on her face.

"You ass!" she jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Me!?" he snapped, "What did I do!?"

"You sat me!"

"How was I supposed to know it would work!?"

"If you didn't hit the ground who did you think would!?"

"At least their talking." Sango muttered, sighing at the couple continued to argue.

"They fight like a couple whose been married for years." Miroku said with a shake of his head. Both teens stopped instantly, turning wide eyes on him.

'_Did he just . . .__'_Inuyasha couldn't even finish that thought.

'_I__'__m not going to ask.__'_was Kagome's reply.

"Hehe, I didn't mean it?" Miroku asked defensively. Kagome didn't even notice she was growling.

'_Kagome.__'_

'_What?__'_

'_You__'__re growling at him.__'_

Her growling instantly stopped.

"Well . . .shall we get going?" Sango said, trying to get Kagome's I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-later glare off of Miroku.

"Whatever." Kagome muttered, walking forward. They all sighed at the very 'Inuyasha-like' tone she used. After all, they were getting used to it.

OoOoOoO

"Urgh!" Kagome cried, flopping down on the grass as the group settled in for the night. She had never had so much bottled up energy in her before. She had never felt this . . .alive! That was the only way she could explain it.

They had spent the whole day traveling, and she now knew why Inuyasha hated to stop, it was like he was sugar high all the freakin time!

"Do you always have this much energy?" she asked him as she unconsciously started to twitch as a way to try and get rid of that energy.

"Most of the time." Inuyasha replied as he unrolled Kagome's sleeping bag. "Are you always this tired when we stop?"

"Most of the time." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well it's annoying."

"So is this! I feel like I need to run for about a mile or two!" she paused, a bright smile playing across her lips. "You know what, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"What? You can't leave yet!" he snapped. "What if a demon attacks?"

"Oh don't be such a baby, Sam and Jazz are here. Plus Miroku, and Sango. Geez, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I meant you." he growled out, narrowing his less-then-intimidating violet eyes.

"Oh." she muttered chuckling nervously. "Sorry. But I think I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he asked, unnatural concern flooding into his voice. And he knew Kagome felt his concern in her body as her eyes filled with the concern he knew he was feeling.

"I'm sure. But . . .thanks for caring I guess. Though for you it's not normal." she stood, and smiling at him. He was still unconvinced. "Really. I'll be fine." Her smile turned into a smirk as she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Promise." was all she said before turning to Jazz.

"Come with me."

"But I thought you wanted me to stay here." she said nervously.

"Now." Kagome growled. "We need to talk." Jazz gulped.

She knew that voice all too well. Kagome only used that when she knew Jazz had been hiding something. And Jazz wasn't in the mood to tell her.

"She doesn't have to go." Sam stood, glaring at Kagome.

"Sam." Jazz warned, her hand on his upper arm.

"No." Sam growled.

"Sam." Jazz growled back. "She's our-"

"She's not our alpha yet." everyone's eyes widened. "She's not strong enough yet." Inuyasha gave the closest thing to a growl a human could.

"I suggest you be quiet."

"You gonna make me?" Sam growled.

"Don't talk to him like that." Kagome snapped stepping towards him with deadly calm steps. Sam just glared.

"Sam I don't know what's gotten into you, but I think I should go with h-" Jazz's sentence was cut short as Sam whirled, flinging her into a tree.

"Shut up!" he growled. "She can't order you around like that!"

Sam was up against a tree faster then any one could blink.

He was staring back at blood red eyes as Kagome growled, though, her eyes were red, the irises were still brown.

He was choking for air now.

"You want to try and hit her again?" Kagome growled her voice sounding more youkai then her normal voice.

"N-N-No." came Sam's strangled reply. "I-It was an a-accident, I s-swear!" Kagome's growl worsened.

"I suggest you don't let it happen again." Kagome warned, dropping him none to gently to the ground, and walking towards Jazz, helping her up. "Come on, lets go."

When Kagome and Jazz were out of ear shot Inuyasha sent Sam the darkest glare he could muster.

"What was that?" he growled.

"I was testing her." Sam whispered, rubbing his abused neck. "Apparently she has a long way to go."

"What?"

"Her youkai . . .or rather your youkai had almost complete control. Which means that the youkai controlled her but she knew of everything that was happening. I wanted to see if she could handle it." Sam sighed. "And seeing as she didn't kill me I guess she has."

"I can not believe you just disobeyed, and back-talked your blood mother." Shippo said with a shake of his head. Inuyasha's jaw dropped as his eyes went wide.

xxx

"Were are we going?" Jazz asked, sighing a little.

"We were going for a run. Did you ever get trained to use you powers before?" Kagome replied, her voice back to normal.

"Yeah, dad taught me. Why?"

"Teach me." Kagome muttered looking away. Apparently she got Inuyasha's pride too.

"W-What?"

"I can't very well ask Inuyasha to teach me. I'd probably kill him by accident." _'__Beside the fact that Inuyasha wouldn__'__t be of much help in human form. He couldn__'__t tell me how to control these stupid powers of his!__'_she had momentarily forgotten that he could hear her thoughts, and she was just glad that he either had his mind blocked off, or ignored that comment.

"Okay . . ." Jazz said slowly. She stopped when she saw a clearing. "We'll try here."

"Alright."

"Now, just trust your instincts. Their never wrong."

"Okay." Kagome nodded, and smiled.

"Prepare yourself."

"For w-" she stopped when Jazz disappeared for an instant, before reappearing just inches from her, slashing at her.

Kagome's arm instantly when up, grabbing Jazz's hand as she turned, flinging Jazz away from her. Jazz flipped at the sudden toss, and skidding on the ground in a very 'Inuyasha-like' crouch. (A/N: See how almost everything seems to be 'Inuyasha-like' now? Hmmm . . .hint hint!)

"Good." Jazz purred before disappearing again.

"Damn I wish you wouldn't' do that! What is that anyway!?" Kagome snapped as she dodged yet another attack.

"Shadow walking." Jazz smirked. "Dad taught that to me too. Only humans of very high powers can learn it. But I can teach it to you if you want, seeing as you have demonic powers right about now."

"Sure."

"Alright, See that tree over there." she pointed to a fairly large one, and Kagome nodded. "Focus all your energy on getting there. Imagine yourself disappearing into millions of smoke particles and-" she stopped when suddenly Kagome was gone in a swirl of smoke, only to reappear at the tree Jazz pointed out in another puff of smoke.

"Oh my god!" Kagome cheered. "I did it!"

"You must have some power, it took me about a month to learn that. You got in in barley a minute!"

"I did it! I did it!" and she instantly appeared in front of Jazz! "I did it!" Jazz took a swipe at her. And Kagome jumped back, startled.

"I'm still training you, so don't let your guard down."

"Got it."

xxx

"W-What!?" Inuyasha snapped, eyes still wide.

"Shippo." Sam growled, smacking him on the back of the head. Shippo pouted.

"You defiantly are Inuyasha's son." Sam grinned.

"Duh."

"Answer my question." Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing. "What did Shippo mean by Kagome being your 'blood mother'?"

"Exactly what he said."

"Sam!" Sango yelled. "I thought he wasn't supposed to know!"

"You knew!?" Inuyasha yelled standing up now.

"They made me promise not to tell you! Or I would have!" Sango said, shrinking back to try to hide from Inuyasha's extremely pissed expression.

"Kagome is my blood mother. She gave birth to me. You are my father, Jazz and I are twins." Sam sighed as he looked off into the distance.

"But you're from the future."

"Yeah. You guys lived that long. Sango and Miroku too."

"What?"

"Never mind. But . . .Jazz and I are the second youngest out of all your kids. And we're by far the most experienced in battle."

"Second youngest of how many?"

"Um . . ." Sam paused, chuckling nervously. "It's either 27 or 28. I'm pretty sure it's 28 though."

Inuyasha's eyes went wider as Miroku got a pervert grin on his face.

"Oooh!" He said happily. "Inu's been busy!!"

That resulted in him having three rather large bumps on his head. None of them from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could moved, he was just sitting there stunned. He had 28 kids . . .28 kids in the future . . .28 kids in the future with Kagome!!

So . . .he did the only thing his poor human brain told him to.

He fainted.

xxx

"Damn!" Kagome snapped, as she dodged yet another attack from one of the tentacles.

Figures that Naraku would show up right in the middle of her training. But at least she wasn't dead yet. That was the good thing.

"Jazz!" Kagome called out, sending a look over to her future daughter. Seeing her fight with what looked like a miniature Tetsusaiga. "Go to camp and get Miroku and San-" she was cut off as she was hurtled into the direction of what camp had been.

Smashing through an uncountable number of trees she skidded to a halt on her back beside an Inuyasha who just seemed to be waking up.

"Urgh." she moaned, pushing herself up.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled rushing over to her.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." she muttered brushing off Sango's had as a scream ran out in the area. "Jazz!" Kagome screaming instantly on her feet.

"Wait Kagome!" Sam yelled, grabbing her shoulder. "Kago is there too."

"I don't give a damn!" she snapped. She started to speed off again until Inuyasha called out to her. "What?" she yelled looking back at him.

"You can't fight Naraku!"

"I can."

"How!?" she disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing crouched in front of him. He of curse jumped back.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleve."

"H-H-How'd you do that? What did you do?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Cool! You can shadow walk too!" Sam said approvingly, nodding his head. "Never seen you use that one."

"Whatever. We have to go. Sango, Miroku, get ready nad lets go."

"Already ready." Sango said from her perch on an already transformed Kirara.

"Well lets go." Inuyasha said, standing up. Only to find Kagome's hand on his shoulder.

"No." she shook her head. "You stay here."

"What!?" there had never been a battle that he had been left out of. Not once had he been on the sidelines of a battle with Naraku. And now Naraku's kid was there and he couldn't even kick his ass?

"You're human." she whispered looking away. "You can't control my powers. I . . .I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh come on! I can handle myself!"

"Not like that you can't!" she snapped then she growled. "You said we were like your pack remember? I'm assuming you're the alpha right?"

"So?"

"So if I have your powers now that mean _I__'__m _the alpha." she was growling now. "You stay here. Got it? Good." she was standing beside Sam in a swirl of smoke again. "Go." Sam disappeared the same way she had. "Follow me guys." and she lead the rest of the group -- minus Inuyasha -- towards the battle.

xxx

He was fuming.

That was the best word to describe it. How could she give him orders like that? He was still technically the alpha, even without his demonic powers. But . . . Technically speaking she was the alpha female. And it was never really a good idea to get on the bad side of the alpha female. Usually the alpha male and the alpha female were mates, and it was the male's job t protect his pack, his pups, his mate and any pups the rest of his pack may have. Now normally demons were born into packs, and they knew how pack law worked. But Inuyasha only knew a small bit of pack law, and quiet frankly he didn't know that the alpha female always had the last say.

So what did he do?

He headed towards the battle of course, making sure to hide his scent from Kagome and the others. Luckily this came as an instinct. He already had a vague awareness of how to use Kagome's powers that were now coursing through his veins.

He, of course, didn't see the man sneaking towards him, nor did he even realize that there was someone near him until he was tackled from behind, and pinned underneath a pair of strangely strong arms.

"Well, well, well. You look awfully like an annoying half-demon named Inuyasha. You wouldn't happen to be related?" a voice sounding much like Naraku's rang through the air.

"I am Inuyasha you idiot." Inuyasha growled. "Now get off me."

"Oh wow!" the voice sounded shocked an amazed. "The once great Lord Inuyasha is on his knees, or rather . . .he's got his face in the dirt and his bitch didn't sit him this time!" the laugh was more of a cackle then anything and it sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. "What's puppy gonna do? You can't very well get me off when you're human like that can you?"

"Shut up."

"You know. I think I'll use you as bait. If I know that bitch of yours it should be easy to draw her away from everyone else. Or halt her vicious attacks on my father. Want to see?"

Inuyasha didn't get much say as he was roughly dragged to his feet, and carried to god knows where. Before was placed on a tree branch, something over his mouth to prevent any sounds as he watched Kagome and the others settling back into battle position.

Naraku stood smugly in front of them, Jazz in his arms struggling unsuccessfully. Kagome growling with a harshness that Inuyasha didn't know she possessed, and he watched as Sango and Miroku set to work on Kagura. Sam standing tall and strong beside Kagome.

"Well look. Poor Sammy's without Jazzy! It's rare that you ever see one without the other." the man purred into Inuyasha's very human ear. "And I'd just love to eat Jazz up."

With just finding out that the instincts he had been having to protect Jazz were because she was his daughter only minutes ago, Inuyasha's instincts went into overdrive. There could be two possible meaning behind this man's words. Either a) he wanted to kill Jazz and quiet literally eat her or b) stick his tongue so far up Jazz's womanhood that she wouldn't be able to think straight.

"Oh, puppy's mad." he wasn't referring to Inuyasha as they watched the fight below.

Kagome was dealing some pretty heavy blows to Naraku, and somehow managed to keep Jazz out of harms way. Each punch, each kick, each scratch, swipe, bite, and attack sent Naraku back a couple of passes. Only Inuyasha seemed to notice Sam standing behind Naraku, waiting for Kagome's signal before attacking.

With a extremely loud battle cry Kagome jumped over Naraku, flipping a few times so that she landed beside Sam, Naraku turned. Realization hitting him as he saw Sam coming in fast, slicing his head clean off.

"Father!" the mane behind Inuyasha screamed and Inuyasha had time to spit whatever was in his mouth out.

"Forget it. That bastard never comes in person anyway. He's to much of a coward."

The man growled and dropped Inuyasha off the tree, effective breaking his arm.

Inuyasha cried out when he hit the ground. And cried out even louder when he heard --and felt-- his arm break.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, running towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello Kagome." a voice purred and Kagome looked up to see a man with short, shoulder length wavy black hair and dark red eyes looking at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I see you still have that bad mouth of yours. Spending too much time with out favourite puppy I'd say."

"Answer my question."

"I'm Kago of course. Eldest and only son of the great Naraku."

"Great my ass." Inuyasha whimpered out, pushing himself up with his good arm.

"I suggest you don't mock him." Kago growled, narrowing his eyes.

"What ya gonna do about it?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Sango! Miroku! Come get Inuyasha out of here!" Kagome yelled.

"Oi bitch! I ain't going anywhere!"

"You're not staying h-" she was cut off as Kago jumped out of the tree, aiming deadly sharp claws at Inuyasha and Kagome instantly grabbed him and was gone in a blink of an eye. Reappearing in front of Sam and Jazz.

"Damn. I was thinking if I could stop that 'great' family line of yours before it starts." Kago muttered, cracking his knuckles. "No matter. I'll still kick your ass into the next century." he lunged.

Kagome set Inuyasha on his feet and was gone again. Appearing a second later in front of Kago, effectively dragging her claws down his arm and across his chest.

He yelped in pain and reared back, growling.

"I see your fighting techniques still need to improve." he taunted. "The Kagome I know would have me dead in an instantly, even while you were giving birth."

"Well luck for you I ain't pregnant!"

"Yet." Kago laughed. "Someone was defiantly a busy bee if she had 28 kids."

"I knew it was 28." Sam muttered scratching the back of his head.

"W-What?" Kagome's stance faltered, and she took a glance back giving Jazz a questioning look. Jazz only shrugged.

"Kagome look out!" Shippo yelled, pointing in front of her.

Kago had charged, and was moving at an incredible speed. Kagome was slammed into the closest tree in seconds.

"Not exactly the strongest I've seen you. I guess your reputation proceeds you." a low and dangerous growl was heard and Kagome's hair whipped around her by an unseen wind.

"Oh now." Sango whispered, gasping a little.

"No! Don't go demon you idiot!" Miroku snapped, momentarily forgetting who he was talking too.

Too late though.

Kagome's now blood red eyes looked up and landed on him. An evil smirk spread across her face as she slowly, and rather calmly stood. She didn't face Kago like they had expected.

No.

Instead, she stared at them.

And walked at an eerily calm pace towards them.

Now enlarged claws flexing at her sides as she smirk widened.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

Her ears didn't even flick at him.

"Die." was all she said as she flicked her claws at them, the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer heading straight towards them.

_--_

_There's the chapter, soory for the semi-long wait. I've just been busy with School getting out soon. And the teachers piling the work on us thinking we can do a moutain of homework in less then a week. I don't even know why they put so much homework on us the last week. Don't they have enough shit to mark? Geez . . .what do that LIKE to have all that crap to mark? _

_Anyways I'm getting off track. Please review, and I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner then this one. Remember I said I'd TRY. Depends on what happens around here. _

_See ya!_

_Black And Bloody Rose!! ._


	7. Inuyoukai Mate For Life Kagome

_**Children Of Past Parents.**_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome**__**'**__**s time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha**__**'**__**s newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

"_: demon language :"_

_**Chapter # 7**_

_**Inuyoukai Mate For Life Kagome. **_

They all froze.

They couldn't move.

They just stood and watched helplessly as the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer came hurtling towards them.

What could they do?

Inuyasha slammed his eyes closed and tensed his body, waiting for the attack to hit. But . . .it didn't.

A unbelievably loud screech was heard from behind them, and they turned, seeing a extremely beautiful demoness being ripped apart by the attack that they had been sure was heading straight at them.

Was Kagome protecting them?

While Inuyasha's demonic side controlled her?

"Damn wench." Kago growled, turning angry red eyes on her.

"Oooh." Kagome purred. "Looks like I've hit a nerve. That wouldn't have happened to be your girlfriend would it?"

"I'll kill you."

"Gotta catch me first." Kago charged, and just when he was about to attack, Kagome was gone. Kago ended up swiping air.

"You're not supposed to be able to do that yet!" Kago screamed, turning his head in every direction as Kagome's laughter rang around the clearing. It sounded like it was coming from every direction. "Come out here and fight like a man!"

"I'm not a man though." she appeared behind him, sending quiet a painful blow to his upper back.

"Then fight like the bitch you are!" he turned, seemingly unaffected by the attack she just dealt him, and swiped at her. She caught his wrist with ease.

"You are such a daddy's boy." was all she said before digging her claws into his arm and spinning him around. Her claws slide further and further down his arm as he spun, and he was crying out each time. It wasn't long until her claws had completely ripped out of his arm and he was hurtled unto a tree.

"Oomph." he rubbed the back of his head as he stood. "Fucking bitch."

"You can't say one sentence without swearing can you?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh look! There's one!" she dodged attack after attack smiling and laughing all the while. "This is kind of fun." she purred against his neck as she slide her claws painfully across his chest.

Sango knew exactly what she was doing. Not many demons that the slayer's village had slain did this. But Kagome was toying with Kago. She was trying to get him on his knees, to make him beg her to kill him. Why Sango wasn't surprised she'd never know.

"Hey spidey!" Kagome called from a tree directly above them. "You missed."

"Kagome! You're going to lead him right to us!" Miroku yelled, but Kagome didn't even react to him saying her name.

"She doesn't recognise us." Shippo whispered from Inuyasha's shoulder. "S-She'll kill us when she's done with him."

Surprisingly Inuyasha reached up and took Shippo off his shoulder. Placing him gently in his lap. Inuyasha then looked down at him with a slightly loving expression.

"No she won't." he whispered to no one in particular. "She'll pr-" he stopped when a scream ripped through the air, and all heads turned back to the battle.

Kagome stood somewhat in front go them, but off to the side. Her eyes were wide with pain, and Kago was standing in front of her. His arm going in the front of her stomach and coming clean out her back.

"No." Inuyasha whispered, watching in shock.

Kagome's eyes went back to their normal size while Kago laughed.

"Now what are you gonna do pu-" he was cut off as Kagome's hand went into _his _gut. She pulled it out and a handful of organs with it. The man dissolved in front of her, leaving a wooden puppet wrapped in hair.

"Damn, he doesn't show up in person either." Sango whispered, and Kagome turned, eyes glinting as she watched them.

They all got a pretty good view of the whole in her stomach. But what shocked them most was the purple goo oozing out of the sides.

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered. Her head snapped towards him, and her gaze seemed to soften.

"See." Inuyasha whispered against Shippo's ear. "I told you she'd recognise us."

"Yeah you!" Sango suddenly said as she avoided an attack from Kagome. "She doesn't remember us! You're her mate! And Shippo's practically her kid!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped, trying to get her to stop attack their friends. Her ear flicked back to him. "Their friends! You don't need to kill them!"

She gave off a short series of growls, grunts and barks to which Inuyasha could no long understand. If he was still half demon then he would have know clear as day what she said.

Shippo then gave off a longer series of growls, grunts and barks, telling them he understood what she had said.

"_:How do I know they won__'__t attack you?:__"_Kagome barked, turning to Shippo.

"_:Mama, they won__'__t. They__'__ve protected me before.:__"_

"_:But that does not mean they will not attack now.:__"_

"_:We can trust them. Please? Just don__'__t hurt them?:__"_

"_:But-:__"_

"_:Please?:__'_

"_:Alright.:__"_

Kagome flopped down beside Inuyasha and Shippo, still in full demon form. Though she may have listened to Shippo she was still eyeing the group in front of her. The only one she let near them was Sam and Jazz, who were trying to get her to go to her normal self.

When Miroku tried to move to Inuyasha to look at his arm she growled loudly, eyes narrowed at him.

"Alright," Miroku said, putting his hands in front go him in defence. "I get it."

"Idiot." Shippo whispered. Kagome was crawling towards him, growling louder. Sango smacked him upside the head.

"You made her think you're an enemy you idiot." Sango snapped.

"Submit to her." Sam whispered in his ear.

"How?"

"Tilt you head and expose your neck to her. She'll understand."

"She'll rip my head off!" Miroku snapped jumping up. He was against a tree in seconds. Kagome had both of her hands planted firmly on his shoulders as she snarled at him. And seeing as Sam kept turning his head Miroku tired it.

Shifting a little he turned his head and exposed his neck to her. Kagome seemed to be taken back a little by this, but nipped his neck anyways. Letting him go.

She walked back over to Inuyasha, and as gently as possible took his injured arm into her hands. He of course winched, and she nuzzled the underside of his chin, trying to relive some of the pain.

"I'm fine Kagome." she snorted and barked something at him. "What'd she say?" he asked Shippo.

"She said 'as if."

Gently rolling the sleeve of his haori up she whined slightly as she saw the bone sticking out of his forearm.

"Shit!" Sam cursed, getting a closer look. Kagome didn't object.

'_Her youkai knows that Sam is her child . . .even though we haven__'__t told her yet.__'_Inuyasha thought as she gently licked his arm. He didn't mean to but he shifted lightly, and hit his protruding bone against Kagome's fang. He howled in pain and ripped his arms from her grasp. He was trying to hold back tears of pain by now, and Kagome was gently rubbing herself against his back. Her silently way of saying sorry.

"F-Fuck." his voice was shaky as he pushed he back against her, his silently way of saying he forgave her. Even though it was _his _fault.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, her voice normal as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Rubbing small circles on his back.

When was the last time he had felt this comfortable? This safe? This . . .happy?

Not sense his mother died that was for sure. Kikyo hadn't even made him feel this comfortable. And never once had she touched him like this. Never once had she tried to comfort him when he was hurt. She had always assumed because he was half demon that he could handle it. Just because he could didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell.

"Y-Yeah . . .fine. Just fine."

"We should get you back to my time, and get a doctor to look at that."

"We can't."

"You hurt, don't you _dare_ tell me we can't!"

"Kagome. If we go back and they see that hole in your stomach it's going to make them ask questions."

"Oh." she whispered, sighing a little. "I guess, sorry I snapped."

"No problem. You kinda stole my personality anyways." she glared at him before kneeling in front of him, her back facing him.

"Get on."

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm taking you back to camp now. I should be able to do at least _something _so that your arm doesn't get worse, or infected." he gave a human growl and climbed on anyways. Wrapping his uninjured arm around her neck.

She clamped her hands on his thighs and took off, Miroku, Sango and Shippo already on Kirara.

"You gonna be okay?" Jazz asked as she pulled beside them.

"Yeah. Fine." Kagome muttered, motioning for Jazz to speed up. "You head back, I'll catch up."

"What ever you say mom." Inuyasha felt her winch a little.

"You okay?" he asked as she slowed down. She set him on the ground and looked away from him, walking at a slow pace towards camp.

"Fine." she whispered, almost not loud enough for him to hear.

"Kagome, I know you better then that." He grabbed her shoulder lightly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just weird." she sat under a tree and sighed.

"What's weird?"

"I have a older version of me in my time. I've got about 28 kids, and I have a daughter here that I don't know anything about and I haven't even had her yet. That's what's weird."

"I know what you mean." Inuyasha muttered. Sitting beside her. "Sam's a real pain in the ass."

She laughed a little and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I just don't . . .I don't really feel like I'm a mother yet. It just. . ." she groaned, and shifted so she could repeatedly hit the back of her head against the tree. "I don't even know what I don't know anymore."

"Sucks don't it?"

"Yes it does." she looked at him with her honey brown eyes and he smiled. "Do you always have this buzzing in the back of your head?" she asked playfully.

"Only when I do that." he motioned to the tree and what she just did and she laughed again.

"Why am I not surprised? You do that a lot?"

"Only when I'm frustrated . . .which actually _is _a lot. So yeah . . .I guess."

Neither of them could remember the last time they had talked like this. It rarely ever happened, only when Inuyasha was human on the night of the new moon. But, Kagome actually like it. Though she wasn't entirely sure if Inuyasha did or not.

"We should get back." she whispered, standing up, and holding her hand down to him. He smiled before taking it and allowing her to pull him up. "You know. There's something weird about Jazz."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, the information of Sam and Jazz being their twins coming back full force.

"She fights like you."

"Does she now?"

"Yeah. And she has what looks like a mini Tetsusaiga."

"Mini Tetsusaiga?" he repeated, imminently getting the wrong idea. "What the hell were you doing with her?"

"What?" she looked at him and she saw his slightly horrified look. She laughed. "Not like that." she said hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Oh Kagome. That hurt." he feigned hurt as he gripped his shoulder.

"No it didn't."

"That's beside the point."

"Anyway, I meant she had a sword. A fighting sword." she added when she saw him open her mouth. "Like that one." she pointed to the one at his hip and he blushed madly, thinking she was pointing somewhere else. "You have spent to much time around Miroku, my friend. Way to much time."

"Well how do I know that your talking about the one on my hip, and not the one in my hakamas?"

She groaned and he smirked.

"I know what you mean. Continue." he said trying to hold back his laugh.

"Well, actually." she grabbed the hilt and pulled Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath, looking at it expectantly. "It kinda looked like Tetsusaiga when it's transformed. Only smaller."

"Seriously?" he took it back from her and looked at it the same way she did. But this time he tried to get it to transform. "Damn."

"You know it's not going to work cuz you're human." she snapped, grabbing it back and in transformed instantly. OF course with her not being used to the wait, she fell forward when the blade hit the ground. "Geez! Heavy enough!?"

He just laughed at her. "Not as easy as it looks now is it?"

"No!"

"When it got broken it was twice as heavy."

"Urgh!" she dropped the hilt and it instantly went back it's rusty, battered up form. "Man."

"Well . . .we're gonna need to get someone to use it when battling Naraku." he paused "And Kago . . .was that his name?"

"Yeah I think it was."

"Anyway. We should get something to put on your wounds. That purple goo doesn't look promising."

"What wound?" she asked, looking down she gasped. "How'd I get that!?"

" . . ." he didn't say anything he just sighed. "Never mind. Let's just . . .put something on it. And you need to change clothes."

"Blah." she muttered walking into camp earning glances from everyone.

"What took you so long!? I was about to go out and look for you!" Jazz snapped concerned.

"Nothing. Sango put something on Kagome's wound would you?" Inuyasha said, sitting beside Miroku.

"Um . . .sure." she said, taking some stuff out of Kagome's backpack.

"I'm fine really. It's just a scratch." Kagome said, sitting across the fire from Inuyasha.

"Where have we heard that before?" Miroku asked, turning his head to Inuyasha.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing!" Miroku replied fast, hiding behind Jazz.

"Sango get off me!" Kagome yelled, and they turned to see Sango sitting on Kagome's back.

"If it's just a scratch you'd be able to get me off!" Sango yelled back. Kagome growled, defeated and slumped against the ground. "You could have just sat her." she said to Inuyasha.

"No thanks I'm good!" Kagome said fast, looking at him with a 'Do-it-and-die' look.

"Alright, what ever." Sango gently lifted her up, turning her away from the group as she took Kagome's shirt off and her bra thing. Laying her down on a piece of cloth, she started cleaning the wound.

Kagome had her arms crossed under her head, her hair moved off to one side as she closed her eyes and allowed Sango to do what ever it was she had to do.

"That pose looks familiar." Shippo muttered and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shut up runt."

"Man that stinks." Kagome muttered. Pinching the bride of her nose she looked over at Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo.

"What stinks?" Shippo asked.

"Miroku and Inuyasha really need a bath." everyone except for Miroku and Inuyasha laughed. "Not funny. I mean seriously. Now! Go take a bath! Please? You're like killing my nose."

"Well you be joining us Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin on his face.

She seemed to consider it. To which Inuyasha's face went bight red. "No, I don't think so. But take Shippo with you."

"What!" Inuyasha snapped. "I am not taking the runt with it!"

"But he needs a bath too. Besides, he doesn't have anything you don't have."

"Why doesn't that sound right?" Inuyasha muttered stand up anyways. "Here." he tossed the Tetsusaiga over to her. It landed beside her.

"Why are you giving me this? You know I can't lift the damn thing."

"Don't matter." she rolled she eyes and saw Sam trying to hid a laugh.

"Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You too."

"Ah man!" he whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Do I have to? I stopped bathing with Dad when I was 4." Inuyasha had a horrified look on his face.

"And Inuyasha let you?"

"He had to drag me in the bathroom. The only way he could keep me down was to get in with me." Sam shuddered. "Still. I stopped bathing with him when I was 4."

"Then you can bath with Roku." Kagome said smiling.

"No thanks!" Sam said quickly. "If he's as big a pervert as he is when we knew him I'll take my chances with Dad."

"I thought so." Kagome winched.

"Sorry Kagome." Sango whispered,

"No problem." she looked back to Sam to see him trying to sneak off. "Don't make _me _drag you down there."

"No, no that's alright." he smirked when he saw Inuyasha eyeing him suspiciously. "I stopped bathing with you when I was 7." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

Miroku started laughing as everyone around them got the weirdest looks he had ever seen on their faces.

"I'm only joking." he said after a while. "Besides, the only one from my family to bath with you is Shippo."

"Wait . . .I thought that if Shippo was my adopted son then . . ." Kagome paused and thought for a little bit. Eyes wide after a minute. Her gaze flicked from Sam, to Jazz, to Inuyasha then back again. "My god!" she yelled, sitting upright. "Inuyoukai mate for life! And if I really am Inuyasha's mae at the moment that means that . . ."

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh my god!" her jaw went slack. Inuyasha gave her an apologetic look. And they all barley heard the next thing she said. "I had 28 kids . . .with _Inuyasha_!?"

--

_Well. There's the chapter. Hope you like it. Please review! And this one _WAS_ up faster then the other! YAY ME! _


	8. Kouga

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome**__**'**__**s time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha**__**'**__**s newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_**Chapter # 8**_

_**Kouga. **_

Kagome sat shocked as the rest of the group fought a small group of snake youkai. She couldn't move. She couldn't think very clearly. And she was barley . . .if at all aware of Inuyasha trying to get her attention. Both in her mind and outside.

She wasn't really paying attention to anyone or anything. And she didn't notice everyone sit down exhausted around and in front of her.

The memory of what she just heard replying in her mind over and over.

"_Oh my god!__"__ Kagome cried. __"__I had 28 kids with _Inuyasha_!?__"_

"_You make that sound like it__'__s a bad thing.__"__ Sam said, sitting down beside her. _

"_Well, it wasn__'__t what I was expecting that__'__s for sure. But . . .28!?__"_

"_You guys were really . . .active for a while.__"__ Jazz said trying to hide a giggle at the look on her mother__'__s face. __"__Don__'__t__'__ worry. Sesshomaru kicked everyone out of the house every time.__"_

"_What!?__"__ Kagome asked horrified. _

"_We live with Sesshomaru?__"__ Inuyasha asked calmly. _

"_No. He just . . .stops by. Seeing as you__'__re his beta he tends to be around a lot.__"_

"_Right.__"__ Inuyasha muttered. A few months ago Sesshomaru had come to him asking him to be his beta. Of course Inuyasha had declined almost instantly, until Sesshomaru assured him that he could stay with his own pack. He then hesitantly accepted. _

"_But seriously . . .28?__"__ Kagome repeated giving Inuyasha the weirdest look he had ever seen her wear. Too many emotions flickered over her face and in her eyes. He had no idea what any of them were. _

"_Actually you were pregnant when we left.__"__ Sam said absently. __"__I like it was triples?__"__ he asked Jazz. _

"_Nah, quadruplets I think.__"__ Kagome__'__s eyes just went wider. __"__Don__'__t look at me like that! What did you expect!?__"_

"_She__'__s right. Dad is a Inuyoukai. They tend to have litters.__"_

"_Blah!__"__ Kagome exclaimed, clamping her hands over her ears. __"__I can__'__t hear you! La, la, la, la! I__'__m not listening!__"_

"_Sometimes she acts more like a kid then us.__"__ Jazz said grinned. _

"_Well, we hung around Shippo enough.__"_

Kagome suddenly stiffened, and growled unconsciously

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking over at her concerned.

She blinked and gave him a weird expression. "I-I dunno . . .Something just made me growl." she sniffed and growled again. "Why am I growling?"

"I know this scent." Jazz muttered. "Sam?"

"Yeah!" he said happily jumping up.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously. What he'd give to have his senses back.

"Uncle Kouga!" Jazz said just as happily as Sam.

"Uncle' Kouga?" Kagome repeated, looking confused.

"Believe it or not but Kouga and Dad actually get along . . .somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"Means they don't try to kill each other all the time. It's a canine thing. They don't like each other cuz their on each on a different end of the dog chain."

"Ah." Kagome muttered. Just as Kouga made his appearance in his infamous whirlwind.

"Hello Kagome." he said sweetly, taking her hands in his before sniffing. "What happened to you!?" he yelled shocked, backing away. "You smell like the mutt!"

"Watch it." Kagome growled. Glaring at him. "At the current moment I am that 'mutt'. So shut up."

"H-H-How?" he turned to Inuyasha and was shocked to see he was human. Looking up he saw a half moon in the sky. "What the hell? It ain't the new moon yet. Why the hell are you human?"

"Stop pretending you care." Inuyasha said calmly. Sighing a little from his position against the tree. His arms were crossed over his chesty as he leaned on said tree. One leg crossing at the ankles over the other.

Kagome could have sworn he would have looked like some gang member from her time.

"Answer the damn question." Kouga growled, narrowing his blue eyes at him. Suddenly Kouga's eyes went wide as he sniffed and shock clearing printed on his face. "What have you done to her!" he screamed at Inuyasha. A low feral growl coming from deep in his throat.

"What are you talking about?"

"You disgusting half-breed! You mated _my _Kagome!"

"Um Kouga?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"Did you ever think that if you wanted me as your mate . . . And we had pups, they would be hanyou too?" Kouga spluttered something that was incoherent, and hung his head.

"Not really no." he sighed and looked up at Inuyasha. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't be so . . .protective. I knew she liked you." he muttered looking away again.

'_H-He's actually . . .apologizing . . .to _me_?' _Inuyasha thought, clearly shocked.

'_Well say something!' _Kagome mentally screamed at him and he swallowed the lump that had just formed in his throat.

'_Like what? I've been fighting with him for as long as I've known him, you expect me to say 'Hey Koga, that's alright'? Seriously?' _

'_Not that exactly. But . . .man.' _she groaned and just gave up. Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything. She knew he wouldn't. He would never swallow his pride and saw that he was sorry too.

She opened her mouth to say something, but someone else bet her to it. Someone she hadn't expected.

"I'm uh . . .I'm sorry too." Inuyasha muttered, knowing full well that Kouga could hear him, and he looked away. Trying to hide his guilt.

"Whoa, what?" Kouga asked, his head snapping up to look at the half-demon-gone-human with shock.

"I said I'm sorry. Get your hearing checked wolf." Inuyasha said, looking up and giving him a human growl.

A smile broke out on Kouga's face as he laughed. Never had any of them heard him laugh before. It was like he was finally relaxing a bit and letting himself have a little fun.

"Well puppy." he said. And Kagome giggled. "I don't know why your apologizing, but it's accepted either way." his smile turned into a grin.

A grin that matched Kouga was on Inuyasha's face instantly as the two seemed to have a silent agreement. Then Kouga noticed something. He looked at Kagome and his face turned bright red.

"What?" she asked.

"You're half naked." he said, gulping a little as she looked down. Of course the bandages Sango put on her only wrapped around her stomach. Her face rivalled Kouga's and Inuyasha's haori as she 'eeped' and whipped around, bolting behind the nearest tree.

"Sango!" she screeched, sticking her head out to glare at said demon slayer. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I thought you would have noticed the . . .draft." Sango muttered weakly, and everyone aside from Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga laughed.

"You are evil." Kagome hissed, scowling at her.

Sango laughed a picked up the shirt Kagome had been wearing . . .sighing when she saw it was destroyed.

"There should be one in her backpack." Inuyasha said he couldn't help but send a small glance at the tree Kagome was hiding behind. And Kouga chuckled.

"The only one who isn't blushing is Dog boy." Kouga smirked. "I'm assuming you've already had a go at it." Inuyasha's face turned bright red, and there was a small 'eep' from Kagome. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no you damn wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"Wait . . ." he looked confused. "If you didn't . . .then how . . .?"

"Inuyoukai mate two ways. One is spiritually, we bind our souls together. Then physically. Binding our body's together," Inuyasha muttered, looking off at the velvety black sky.

"Oh." Kouga said, nodding lightly. "I get it now. I was wondering why she still smelt like a virgin, I thought it was just having around with you guys all the time." he turned around and just noticed Sam and Jazz there. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sam, and this is Jazz." Sam said.

"You're . . ." he sniffed a little and looked confused. Turning to Inuyasha he giving him a questioning look, then to Kagome who had just remerged wearing a light pink tank top.

"But . . . I thought . . .how's this . . . What the hell!?" he yelled, looking at Kagome then to Inuyasha then back again.

"Their from the future." Kagome said sitting down.

"From the future? Like you?" Kouga asked sitting across from her. Of course Kouga had eventually found out that Kagome lives in another time. A time 500 years into the future when he saw her jump into the well and she wasn't there when he looked down into it. He had waited until she showed up again, and asked her about it. She explained everything to him after that.

"Yeah, like me."

"And they smell like you because?"

"Their actually mine and Inuyasha's kids from the future."

"Twins." Sam said, smirking. "And I'm older."

"Oh give it a rest!" Jazz cried. Glaring at her 'older' brother. "You are never going to let me live that down are you!?"

"No. And seeing as we're part demon you're going to have a long life."

"Damn."

"Mom told you to stop swearing."

"Well mom's not here." Jazz snapped. Sam pointed over to Kagome and smirked. "God damn it! You set me up on that one!"

"She swore again! Mom!" Sam turned to Kagome who just sighed.

"I don't mind. Inuyasha dose it enough."

"I do not." Inuyasha snapped.

"Do to." Sam said from beside him. Scaring the living hell out of Inuyasha.

"Son of a . . . don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" He decided not to say 'Son of a bitch' because that would technically be calling Kagome a bitch though at the moment it was true.

"See." Kagome muttered.

"What?" he paused. "I didn't fucking swear damn it!" he suddenly frowned at Kagome's smile. "Shut up."

"Hmm . . ." Sam hummed, sniffing around. "You smell that Kouga?"

"Smell wha-" he stopped and growled. "Kagura."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to him. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Kouga grinned and Inuyasha groaned. "Shut up Kouga."

"But I didn't say anything." Kouga replied innocently. Kagome laughed at the face Inuyasha made.

"Let's just get read to fight shall we?" Sango muttered.

"Shall we?" Kagome whispered, grinning at Inuyasha.

"Shut up." he said warningly. She pouted.

"Meany." she stood, and winched a little before walking over to Miroku and Sango.

"I think you should stay here Kagome." Kouga said, standing and jumping over to her.

"What?"

"I can smell the blood, and from what I . . ." his blush returned full force. " . . .saw of the bandages you had a pretty bad wound."

"It's nothing." she smiled. "Really."

"Bull." Inuyasha snapped. Glaring a little. "I saw the damn thing, you're staying here."

"Then so are you."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, stomping over to where they stood.

"Your arm's broken . . .remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Your arm is broken?" Kouga asked ad Inuyasha went to turn, but Kagome grabbed his shoulder. Rolling the sleeve of his haori back again Kouga groaned. "How'd you manage that?" he muttered.

"He fell out of a tree."

"He fell out of a tree?" Kouga asked, almost laughing.

"I didn't fall out." Inuyasha growled, taking his arm back. "Kago pushed me out of the fucking tree."

"And you couldn't catch yourself?" Kouga asked. Then he blinked. "Oh, right. Shit man, I forgot. You're human."

"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped, smacking him on the head with his good arm. Kouga smirked.

"Stay here and watch Kagome."

"What!?"

"Just stay here. Do something to help or something. I don't care. Just watch her. And stay put."

Inuyasha growled before sitting down underneath a tree across the fire. Glaring at them.

"Good boy." Kouga snickered. "What a treat?"

"Can it fleabag."

"Fine, fine." he turned to Kagome, and gave her a small and gentle hug. "Try and keep yourself safe for a while? Who knows what Naraku's planning."

"Thanks Kouga."

Nodding Kuga turned to ran towards where he smelt Kagura. Miroku and Sango not far behind on Kirara, Sam and Jazz running behind.

Kagome sighed as she sat down, winching when her back hit the tree behind her gently.

"Let me see your arm." she said to Inuyasha, digging through the backpack that was so conveniently sitting beside her.

"Why?"

"Idiot, I'm going to do something so that it doesn't get infected."

"Whatever." he held his arm out to her, and she gently took it, forcing him to come closer as she laid it in her lap. Inuyasha blushed realizing just where his hand was.

She grabbed a thing of bandages, and gauze out of her first aid kit and he got confused.

"If the bone is sticking out of my arm, how are you going to wrap it in bandages?" she smiled sadly before lifting his arm and putting some towels under it. "Kagome?" still no response from the girl. Only another sad smile. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I have to push the bone back in." she whispered, looking up at him. "Sorry."

He sat there, realizing that this was indeed the logical thing to do. After all, some part of him had been expecting this.

"Hold still." she said, pulling his sleeve back yet again. Winching when she saw it she gently put a hand beside the wound. "This is going to hurt. I'm sorry in advance." and without much warning to him she pressed down on the protruding bone.

His eyes pinched closed and he screamed. Not one of the small little cries of pain he usually had. A full out scream. A scream that had Kagome pinning her ears down as far as they would go. She almost cried knowing that it was she how was making him feel like this.

He was whimpering when she put the gauze over the wound then wrapped it up. He wasn't sure when she had finished, his arm was throbbing too painfully for him to notice his surroundings. So he didn't notice that Kagome was hugging him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, pushing her head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." it sounded like she was crying.

Opening his eyes he looked down at her, and smiled weakly. "Kagome." he whispered, wrapping his uninjured --and non-throbbing -- arm around her, burying his nose in her hair. He inhaled deeply, slightly disappointed that he couldn't pick up much of her scent. That was when he felt the wetness through his haori. "Don't cry Kagome. I'm fine."

"N-No you're n-not." she cried, sniffling a little. "I-I hurt you. Y-You were s-screaming."

"I was?" he hadn't even noticed he had been. He felt her nod and he kissed the top of her head. Her head pulled back slightly, just enough for her to look at him. His heart twisted painfully at the sight of her tear stained face.

Using the pad of his thumb he gently whipped away her tears. Then he kissed her cheek gently.

She smiled after he did this. And after deciding to take his chances Inuyasha touched his lips to hers gently. Almost not touching at all.

Kagome's eyes went wide, but she smiled anyway. She could tell he was unsure, so she pushed her lips back against his with more pressure. She was looking at him when his eyes flew open.

He was giving her a questioning look and she wrapped her hand around his neck. Putting it on the back of his head and tangling it in his thick midnight black hair. She pushed his head down on hers, closing her eyes.

Smirking he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Which lead her to open her mouth and allow him entrance. He pushed his tongue though, and both their tongues had a little mini-war.

They pulled apart shortly after, and they were both flushed. Inuyasha gave her a nervous smirk and she smiled, hugging him again. Her hugged her back gently.

Then suddenly something broke through the trees, and both looked up, shocked to see Kago standing there. His eyes blazing.

"You bitch." he said to Kagome. "Are coming with me."

--

_I know, shortish, live with it. Please review! And I will have the next chapter up ASAP_

_Black And Bloody Rose. XD_


	9. Death Of The Inuhanyou

_**Children Of Past Parents.**_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome's time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha's newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_**Chapter # 9**_

_**The Death Of The Inuhanyou.**_

Growling Inuyasha stood, and narrowed much less then intimidating violet eyes towards the blazing red eyes that were glowering down at him.

"That isn't going to happen." he hissed, making a habitual reach for Tetsusaiga.

"That damn sword of yours won't work while your human." Kago growled, smirking at Inuyasha's slightly shocked face. "That's right, I know all your secrets mutt. You're human on the new moon, and your sword is useless without your demonic powers to awaken it."

"That doesn't mean it can't be used." Inuyasha snapped as Kagome stood beside him.

"How so?"

"My demonic energy isn't gone, it's just in a different body." He took the sword, sheath and all, out of the sash of his obi and handed it to Kagome, hilt first.

"I can't." she whispered, silently reminding him that she couldn't lift it.

"Sure you can." he was looking at her with an emotion that she could not name, and something in the back of her mind was telling her to take the sword. Now normally she would ignore a voice like that, but she grabbed the hilt of the sword.

The moment her hand touched it she felt something from it. It felt like energy was being poured into her from the sword. Gasping a little she --almost mechanically-- pulled the sword out of it's sheath.

It instantly transformed.

And it wasn't too heavy for her to lift.

With one arm.

"Oh my god." she whispered waving it around surprisingly easily.

"And no one ever listens to me do they." Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Enough talking." Kago growled, lunging a Kagome. "My father has great plans for you bitch."

"Well he can take said plans and shove them up his ass!" Kagome snapped, apparently Inuyasha's personality was kicking in again.

"Sorry, that's your job." Kago smirked, slashing down at Kagome who easily blocked said attack and flung him backwards.

"Can't be my job if you're the one who always behind him now can it?"

"It seems your bark is much worse then your bite."

"I'd really rather not bite you. Who knows what kinds of diseases I might catch." Inuyasha laughed as he dodged a stray attack.

"You're the one with the diseases with sleeping with dog boy over there."

"At least I don't fuck my father." that one really set Kago off.

His claws glowed green as he growled, skidding across the ground as he avoided one of Kagome's deadly aimed attacks.

"You're gonna regret the day you ever met me." he hissed.

"Already do." she hissed back, and Inuyasha could feel the power from the wind scar vibrate around the area.

"You can't use the wind scar here!" he yelled.

"Watch me." Kagome growled at him, raising the sword above her head she waited until she was sure the attack was at full power.

Flinging the sword towards the ground 5 streaks of yellow light ripped through the ground, heading straight at Kago. He was laughing.

"Bitch that attack doesn't work." his smirked turned into a scowl when he saw the blade turn red. "Nor will the barrier breaking Tetsusaiga."

"What?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm from the future remember? Our powers are much more advanced."

"As true as that may be." Kagome said, sending a side long glance at Inuyasha, "I'm also from the future, and I believe that my powers would be more advanced."

"It doesn't help the fact that you have demonic blood aside from Inuyasha's running though your veins."

"W-What?" Kagome stammered.

"You didn't know?" Kago laughed. "Your father was demon. And you honestly didn't know?"

"I remember my father, and he was human." Kagome growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He was not. I remember him clearly. The old bastard never knew when to quiet. I killed him Kagome." Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha took a step back from her as her demonic aura lashed out, crackling around her. "I'm the reason he's dead. Now what are you going to do?" Tetsusaiga fell from her hands and returned to it's original rusted form.

"Y-You bastard." her head was bowed as a invisible wind whipped at her hair. "I remember where I saw you before." she whispered.

"That's right Kaggy. If it wasn't for your father I would have killed you instead of him." Kago was apparently enjoying this. And none of them noticed the group returning.

"I'll kill you for what you've done."

"It doesn't matter even if you tried to kill me. I killed your father, and now I'll kill you. After all . . .you are the spitting image of your father, might as well die like him too."

Suddenly a bright white light surrounded both Kagome and Inuyasha. No one could see anything, but when the light subsided the were all shocked.

Inuyasha was his normal hanyou self again, and Kagome . . .almost looked the same as she did before. Except now her hair was much longer, easily down to the small of her back, the tips of said hair were a light blue color. And she still had a tail though this was black and also had blue tips. The tips of the black dog ears were blue as well.

"Lookie here!" Kago said happily. "Last time I saw this side of Kagome she was 4." he was laughing now. "The day her dear daddy died." Kagome lunged unexpectedly and Kago was caught off guard. Her claws clashed his arm, and blood pooled on the ground.

He wasn't a doll this time. He was the real thing.

"Bitch." Kago growled, lunging at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled but she didn't respond, just continued to fight Kago. "Damn it." grabbing Tetsusaiga he ran forwards, only to see Naraku in front of him.

"Why don't we let the children deal with this one on their own shall we?" Naraku laughed, sending a wave of tentacles towards Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

xxx

OoOoOoOo Kagome's POV OoOoOoOo

What was this felling?

I had no idea what it was that was flowing through my veins at the moment. But some part of my mind screamed: POWER.

I was having a harder and harder time ignoring that nagging voice in the back of my head that was screaming for blood. The part that wanted me to rip this guy to shreds. The guy who killed my father and put so much pain on my mother's face and in her eyes.

I will kill him.

I swear on my father's grave he will die today. Not tomorrow, not next time we see him, not when he thinks he has me cornered and is about to kill me. But now. He will die now.

I felt that same feeling again, a felling of amazing power. This time greater then before. It was calling to me. Screaming for me to fight, to hurt, to kill. And to win. Most of all it was screaming at me to win.

"Kagome!" I barely heard Inuyasha yell. At least I think it was Inuyasha. I wasn't sure. But I could feel myself ignoring it, ignoring his curse and ignoring the sound and smell of Naraku approaching behind me.

Shippo was yelling something but I couldn't hear him. Sango screamed. Miroku cursed. Sam yelled the longest stream of curses I have ever heard. And Jazz . . .Jazz was the only one I seemed to really listen to. She was the only one whose voice was barley audible. And I turned towards her. She was crying.

The overwhelming feeling to go to her, to see what was the matter washed over me, then I realized she wasn't looking at me. But somewhere off to the distance.

I turned and saw that Inuyasha was hanging in the air, a tentacle though his stomach. One in his right shoulder. And one in his chest, where his heart should be.

I couldn't help it.

I screamed. I screamed his name as I completely forgot about Kago behind me, and ran towards him.

"Put. Him. Down!" I heard myself growl out, and Inuyasha was looking at me with half lidded, and glazed over eyes.

"As you wish." Naraku hissed at me, a pleased and cocky smile on his face. Inuyasha fell towards the ground and landed none too gently with a dull thud.

"Ka . . .gome." I heard his strangled whisper as he coughed up a mouth full of blood.

I locked eyes with him for a minute, before I felt something inside me start screaming. Screaming to kill the one who was responsible for this.

I turned my blue eyes on Naraku. And growled as my now enlarged fangs pushed my mouth open. My claws were digging into by palms as I squeezed my hands into fists.

Jazz and Sam looked ready to kill something, probably the same person I was looking at. Sango and Miroku were now kneeling beside Inuyasha, Shippo whimpering slightly beside them.

"Get him out of here." I growled to them. Why I was able to talk I had no clue . . .but I was just happy I knew who their were.

"But-" Sango started to protest.

"NOW!" I screamed, turned to them and showing them just how far gone I was. I wasn't aware of just how blue my eyes were but the whites of my eyes were completely gone. My irises an amazing shade of crimson red and I had silent tears pooling in my eyes. But they did not blur my vision at all.

Sango nodded silently and helped Miroku pick Inuyasha up, earning a small whimper from the hanyou. They carried him to the edge of the forest, and started to take his haori off to clean and dress his wounds. He was watching me when I turned away.

"Mom?" Jazz whispered. Putting a hand on my shoulder. I growled at her, and she flinched back.

"Lets just kill them and get it over with." I growled out, I now had two reasons to kill them both. Kago because he killed my father. And arak because he had drove his disgusting tentacles through my mate.

Kago started laughing.

"Looks like we got a family problem here pops." he said to Naraku.

"Seems so." Naraku replied, smirking. "And I will just have to kill them once and for all."

"Shut your fucking mouths and start fighting." I scream, charging at them, claws out stretched. I completely forgot that I could shadow walk as my mind went completely black after I gave into my youkai.

xxx

OoOoOoOo Normal POV OoOoOoOo

Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, moving over to her, "Are you okay? Can you say anything?"

Suddenly something clicked in her mind.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she whispered, her voice a little hoarse.

"He's over there, but he's sleeping." Sango pointed to the other side of the hut that Kagome just seemed to realize they were in.

"Where are we?"

"An abandoned hut about a day's walk from where we battled Kago and Naraku."

"What happened?"

"You killed them."

"What?" Kagome asked shocked.

"We don't think they were the real thing because we didn't find any jewel shards but you killed them none the less. Sam and Jazz are pretty good fighters when they are provoked."

"Course we are." Sam said cockily. "Dad and Uncle Sesshomaru are the ones who trained us."

"Okay." Kagome muttered, trying to move and found that she wasn't wearing a shirt, but her chest and stomach were covered in slightly blood stained bandages.

She ignored her bodies protest and moved over to Inuyasha. His abdomen was almost completely covered in bandages.

"Oh Inuyasha." she whispered, gently brushing his bangs out of the way, and noticing that her nails were longer then normal. But she ignored that little fact.

"His wounds aren't healing well." Miroku said from beside her. "I don't think he's body can clear the miasma."

"Well . . .there might be something in my backpack to help clear it."

"I'll go look." Miroku stood and moved over to where they had put her backpack.

Kagome gently moved his bangs back out of his eyes and he groaned, his eyes slowly opening.

"Ka . . .gome?" he whispered, allowing his eyes to adjust. She smiled at him.

"Hey." she whispered down to him, her eyes reflecting what she was really feeling.

"Hey."

"Here Kagome." Miroku said, walking back over and handing her something. "Hey, your awake."

"Yeah. . .what happened?"

"Naraku." Kagome whispered, pouring some of the oddly smelling liquid into a small class. Putting her hand on the back of his head she gently lifted him up into a sitting position. "Here, drink this."

"Do I have to?" he whined, sealing his lips closed.

"Yes."

"Nu-huh." he murmured, shaking his head. He hated that stuff, it tasted disgusting!

"Come on. Just drink it."

"No." he muttered, making sure that his lips stayed closed. She growled lowly.

"It seems he's feeling better." Sango whispered.

"Yup." Miroku replied, sitting beside her.

"Come on, just drink this and get it over with." Kagome muttered, glaring at him. He glared back. But it was must less then intimidating. He shook his head. And she groaned. "Fine. I'll force you to drink it."

"As if." Me murmured.

She smirked before pouring the vial liquid into her mouth and before he could figure out what she was doing she pressed her lips to his, and he gasped a little. Allowing her to force the liquid into his mouth.

She stayed that way until she was sure he swallowed all of it.

She pulled away and he started hacking. She sat back with a confident smirk. Miroku and Sango's eyes were wider then saucers, and their mouths were hanging open. Sam and Jazz just smirked and Shippo had hide behind Jazz a few seconds ago.

"Bitch. . ." he coughed out, grabbing his throat. "That's a nasty trick, really nasty."

"So? At least you drank it."

"Chocked on it is more like it." He tried to sit up but she gently put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

"Stay. You're still to badly hurt."

"I'm f-" he started hacking again but this time wasn't from the poison antidote. He pressed his hand to his mouth as a mouth full of blood came up.

"Oh yeah, you're completely fine." she muttered sarcastically. "Just lay down and rest okay?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped before he could stop himself. He regretted it as soon as he said it. Her face took on a hurt expression, and her eyes showed what looked like the 'before the tears' tears. "Kagome I-"

"You're right." she hissed, her eyes going cold. "Why do I care?" she snapped, standing up. "Maybe I shouldn't. You never care about me. You're a selfish, ungrateful, egotistic, over confident, bastard!" she yelled, storming out of the hut, ignoring the hurt look Inuyasha gave her and the protests of Sango saying her wounds weren't healed yet.

"Way to go idiot." Miroku muttered, smacking him in the head.

"I have to agree with Miroku. You're such an idiot, Inuyasha. All she was trying to do was make sure you were okay!" Sango yelled.

"but I'm fine!" Inuyasha growled. Damn his pride!

"No you're not!" Jazz yelled. He could see the streaks that had been left from her tears. "You had a tentacle through your stomach, one through your right shoulder, and one through your chest. Right where your heart should have been!"

"W-What?"

"You almost died! You should be dead!"

"Great why to talk to your father." Shippo muttered.

"She was just worried." Jazz finished, more tears in her eyes. "Damn it." she spun and Sam sighed.

"You defiantly got Mom's emotions." he whispered. Jazz growled and he inched back. "Testy."

"Got get Kagome!" Miroku suddenly yelled, his eyes wide.

"Why?" Sam asked and he suddenly got a weird feeling. "J-Jazz?" he stammered, turned to her to see her almost transparent. "Oh no."

"What's happening?" Sango cried.

"We're fading."

"Why?"

"He's dead!" Miroku screamed, "He's freakin dead!"

"If he's dead . . .then we were never born." Jazz said simply. Sending a glance to Sam. "Because he wasn't alive to father us."

"oh no." Sango whispered rushing to Inuyasha's side.

"He's not breathing!" Miroku screamed again. "And he's got no heart beat!"

"NO!" Shippo yelled, rushing towards him. "Inuyasha wake up!"

"He's gone Shippo. He's gone." Sango cried,

"NO!" Shippo screamed and Kagome was instantly there.

"What!? What's going on?"

"Inuyasha's dead!" Shippo cried, as Jazz and Sam completely disappeared.

_--_

_There it is, the chapter. Sorry it was a kinda long wait, and sorry about killing Inuyasha, but . . .it needed to be done. Hope you like it . . . What am I saying, you're not going to like it! I killed Inuyasha!_

_But review anyways, if I get enough people who say to bring him back I'll bring him back. Maybe._

_REVIEW!_

_Black And Bloody Rose!_


	10. Redemption

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome**__**'**__**s time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha**__**'**__**s newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_Wow! This story had been added to favorites 18 times, and added to 'story alerts' 35 times! I didn't think so many people would like this story!!_

_I'd like to say thank you to all the people reading this story and staying with it, and I would also like to thank all the people who were kind enough to review. I was honestly thinking of deleting this story for a while, I just couldn't seem to get the right things on the page. But the reviews really help. I am still debating wither or not I should delete it. Please review this chapter to try and get my spirits up or this story is history!_

_**Chapter # 10**_

_**Redemption. **_

"W-What?" Kagome whispered looking down at what appeared to be the sleeping face of Inuyasha. "No, h-he can't be d-dead." tears stung her eyes as she fought to keep herself from screaming.

"But he is!" Shippo wailed, it wasn't a mystery that the kit had taken a like to Inuyasha, and ever since he had learned that Kagome and Inuyasha were mated that liking had turn to love. Shippo thought of Inuyasha as somewhat of a father. And he just lost that father . . .again.

"He has no pulse." Miroku whispered, and though he was trying to hold it back she could see the tears in his eyes as well.

"And he's not breathing." Sango was crying as well, though she was having a harder time fighting them back.

"T-This isn't p-possible." Kagome murmured, her words slurred by unshed tears. "It can't be happening."

No one said anything, they just stared and cried at the body that remained motionless in front of them.

xxx

Where the hell was he?

And why was everything white?

Hadn't the people that lived here --where ever the hell _here _was-- thought that maybe white was too bright? It was hurting his eyes. And he had to blink repeatedly.

"Welcome Inuyasha." a female voice called. He knew that voice.

He turned, his silver hair that seemed to blend in with his surrounding flaring out around him by the force of his turn.

He gasped as he saw the women before him. She was just as he remembered her.

Standing in front of him was a extremely beautiful, midnight black-haired women. Wearing an expensive kimono with maybe three layers, and a smile on her face as her violet eyes danced.

"M-Mother?" he whispered, taking a small step forward.

"So you do remember me." Izayoi whispered. Her smile brightened.

"Of course I do." he snapped. "How could I forget?"

"That dose not matter now, come, sit." she said moving to the side some, and he saw a bench that seemed to come from no where. She seemed to miss his instinctive flinch when she said 'sit'.

"Where are we?" he asked, sitting beside her and flooding his arms into his sleeves.

"On the border of the afterlife."

"Afterlife . . .?" he whispered. "Oh shit I'm dead!" he yelled jumping up. "H-How can I be dead!? I can't leave Kagome now! We still have to kill Na-" his mother stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. She was laughing.

"Relax my son. This is the border. You are not completely dead as of yet."

"I'm not?"

"No." she laughed again. "It seems the kamis have taken a liking to you Inuyasha."

He snorted. "They have a fucked up way of showing it." His mother sighed.

"You are so much like your father it's unbelievable." she whispered, looking up at him with a mock angry look.

"Oh really?" he taunted, a smirk on his face.

"Even as a kid you were. Spitting image of him I would have to say. And it annoys me."

"Why is that?" he asked, taking his seat beside her yet again.

"He always found trouble." she sighed. "Which is why he died really. Had he not gotten in that fight with Ryuukossei then he would not have died." she sighed again. "But, he was just as arrogant and stubborn as you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha whispered. "I guess Sesshomaru got that from him too?"

"Yes." she said with a small smile. "I was never fond of that boy. Always got on my nerves." she laughed. "But continuing on we actually have an offer for you."

"We?"

"Your father and I."

"He's here?" Inuyasha asked, looking around.

"He's here . . .somewhere. Why that man wears all white is something I will never now. The only thing that does not blend in with the white here is his eyes."

"That is not entirely true." a strong male voice boomed. This voice reeked of power.

"Well then come out here. You're starting to annoy me." Izayoi muttered, the voice laughed.

"As you wish." it said, and Inuyasha saw a man that looked quiet a lot like Sesshomaru appear before him. Long silver hair, just as long as Sesshomaru's, giant fluffy tail. Actually it looked like he had two. His eyes were a deep amber, the same as his and Sesshomaru's. There was no question to where they got their hair and eyes. One jagged blue streak was on each of his cheeks, though there was no crescent moon on his forehead like Inuyasha had been expecting.

"Inuyasha." he said, his arms open wide. "My have you grown. Last I saw of you, you were only but an infant." he smiled at him. "Come here."

Inuyasha didn't move, instead he just stared at raised a brow at the man. His ear flicking in question.

"See. So much like you." Izayoi said to the man as she turned to him. "If you had the same dog ears they would flick in question just like his."

"I realize that." he muttered rolling his eyes. "But is he always this cautious?"

"No." Izayoi said the same time Inuyasha said "Yes." They turned and stared at each other. The man laughed.

"It seems I am not the only one he takes after." Izayoi pouted. "His human form does look like you." he reminded her.

"True." Izayoi replied and Inuyasha felt slightly out of place. Was he really supposed to be here? To stay here with him mother . . .and his supposed father in the after life? To be a family like they were supposed to be before?

"Inuyasha don't be rude." Izayoi gently smacked his arm.

"Ow . . ." he feigned hurt as he grabbed his arm. "Mom, that hurt."

"It did not." she said rolling her eyes. "Suck it up and be a man."

"Who said I was a man?" he asked, his mother and his father's eyes widened. "Not like that!" he instantly snapped. "I meant I'm still technically a kid!"

"Oh thank god." Izayoi whispered.

"I thought he meant he was a girl there for a second." his father replied. Eyes still wide and a clawed had on his chest Inu no Tashio walked forward and smirked when Inuyasha reclined his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled. "You think I'm _that_ weak?"

"I never said you were weak Inuyasha." Inu no Tashio said. Shaking his head a little. "Besides, women aren't weak." Inuyasha snorted.

"You try giving birth and see if you call me weak." his mother snapped, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ahh . . ." Inuyasha's face took on a slightly horrified look. "No thanks." His father laughed.

"I wouldn't want to either son."

"So what was this offer that you had for me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Would you like to live again Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes!" he answered instantly. "Of course I would!"

"Well then you can." his father said.

"What's the catch?" Inuyasha whispered, slightly wondering if it was worth it.

"Just one catch."

"What's that?"

"You'd have to be human." Inuyasha's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"W-W-What!?" he yelled, standing. "Are you fucking joking!? I'd have to be fucking human!?"

"Inuyasha dear, calm down." Izayoi whispered.

"No! You're asking me to be something I hate! I hate being human! I have to rely on everyone else! I'd have to rely on Kagome damn it!"

"Would you rather stay dead and leave Kagome alone for the rest of her life." He father snapped, anger in his darkened amber eyes. "She's half demon now. Her life if longer then when she was human. And you obviously do not know the pain of losing a mate!"

"It was what made me die actually." Izayoi whispered, looking down. "I couldn't bear it. I . . .I just didn't care when I got sick. I tried to hold on so I could take care of you Inuyasha. But . . .I couldn't. When I lost your father it was like someone stole a part of me. And Kagome is probably feeling that right not."

Inuyasha's eyes saddened and he looked away from them. How could they expect him to become human? Didn't they know how weak he was when human? He admired Sango and Miroku for their strength. Even Kagome when she had been hurt and tended to everyone else first. But he couldn't. He wouldn't . . .would he?

Was he willing to turn human for Kagome? Did he love her enough to give up his demonic blood just so he could be with her again, so that he could protect he as much as he could? Did she love him enough to want him back?

He felt a pang in his heart at the thought of her not wanting him. Of her being with someone else. Of him returning only to have her push him away.

"I don't know if I could do that." Inuyasha whispered, turning and gazing out into the never ending white. "I don't think I could be human."

"Not even for Kagome?" he father asked him. Inuyasha hesitated.

"I . . ." he just hung his head. "I don't know. Would she even want me if I couldn't protect her?" he asked that more to himself then to them but they still heard it. Izayoi and Inu no Tashio shared a look before they both moved to hug their son. Izayoi making it there first.

"Oh Inuyasha." she whispered. "Of course she would want you. Why wouldn't she?" Inuyasha wiggled out of her grasp and moved away from her. His back still to her.

"I'm a half breed mom. I'm a disgrace to human and demon society." he glanced over his shoulder and saw the pained his look his mother had. It seemed to reflex his own. "But . . .Kagome's the only one who actually wanted to get to know me. I remember what she said to me at Kaguya's castle. She loves me as a half demon." he was facing them now. "It's not that I don't want to be with her, I would give up my demonic blood to be with her, I just don't want to disappoint her."

"But you have been human for a while now." he father said, stepping forward. "And she didn't seem to mind."

"Because she knew I'd get my powers back." he hissed, glaring at him. "She knew I wouldn't stay human forever."

"What's it matter!?" his father yelled. "If she really loved you she wouldn't care if you were human, demon of half demon!"

"But she dose care!" Inuyasha yelled back, his heartbreak and anger evident in his voice. "I wanted to be full demon for so long! We started gathering jewel shards so I could become full demon! And that entire time she tried to change my mind! She didn't want me full demon! And she sure as hell doesn't want me human either!"

"But that's the only why you would be able to get back to her!"

"Then I'll stay here!" Inuyasha screamed. "I'd rather stay here forever then hurt her because I turned myself permanently human for my own selfish wishes!" The smile his father brandished shocked him and he took a step back.

"You my son . . .have just passed the test."

xxx

It had been almost a week now since Inuyasha had died. No one was able to even think about burying Inuyasha. Kagome wouldn't even let them in the hut. When ever any of them tried to get to him to bury him she was almost literally snap their heads off.

So for their safety they all stay outside, and they all prayed that Kagome would return to normal soon.

Though they doubted it.

"Why?" Kagome whispered staring down at his pale, almost white face. Brushing his bangs out of his unmoving and un-opening eyes. "Why did you have to leave me? Why couldn't you stay? You said you'd always protect me. How can you protect me when you're dead?"

Her tone told anyone who could hear it that she was more then a little heartbroken. He had been her strength. He had been what kept her going when she thought all hope was lost. He was what made her see the best in people, and in the situations they got themselves into. He brought the best out of her. But now he was gone.

And he took a piece of her soul with him.

A transparent figure appeared behind her, but it went unnoticed by Kagome.

"Damn it Inuyasha. You promised!" she cried, new tears falling from her eyes and mixing with the old tears tracks that she never bothered to wipe away. "You said you'd never leave me!" her voice cracked as a sob racked her body. "You promised." it was a whisper, but it still had the transparent figure behind her shuddering.

Gently taking one of his ears into her hand she half expected him to open his eyes and give her a questioning look. Like he always did when she touched his ears. But he didn't. She was mildly disappointed.

She wanted him to open his eyes so much that she actually started rubbing the fuzzy appendage. Trying to warm it up as it had gotten unhealthily cold.

The figure behind her gasped and raised a clawed hand to the top of it's head. But Kagome could neither hear nor see it.

"Please come back to me Inuyasha. Please, we all need you here. I need you. Don't you know that Shippo thinks of you as a father now? He told us that yesterday." The transparent figure's eyes widened as she said this. "Sango and Miroku think of you as a brother. They'd be lost without you. And I love you. Damn it I love you so much. Why couldn't you see that? I really need you." more tears spilled over her eyes.

The transparent figure moved closer to her as she huddled over his long dead body.

"You're the one who gave me strength. The one who helped me when I needed it. The one who showed me that size doesn't matter, that no matter how many people put you down that it was possible to get right back up. I honestly don't know where I'd be with out you."

Sango suddenly walked through the hut door, and straight through the transparent figure behind Kagome.

"Kagome." she whispered, tears forming in the slayer's eyes at the sight of her broken friend. "Kagome I think we really should bury him."

"No." her voice was a harsh whisper as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowing at her. "Not here."

"Then we'll take him to Kaede's village. We can bury him by the Goshinboku."

"Why would we do that?"

"It was his favorite tree." Kagome seemed to ponder this for a minute before nodding stiffly.

"Fine." she muttered standing. "Do what you want."

"You're not coming with us?"

"No. I'm going to find Naraku." she pushed past Sango and flinched at the brightness of the sun.

"Kagome, you have to come with us to bury him. You could at least give him that respect!"

"Whatever."

"So are you coming?"

"No." and she was gone before Sango could protest.

"Well, that went well." Sango whispered looking over at Miroku. "We can bury him, near the Goshinboku, but Kagome's not going to be with us."

"Alright, well . . .lets get started shall we?" Miroku said, standing and picking up the passed out Shippo. All that crying had worn him out.

xxx

Well . . .maybe this wasn't the best idea. Why did he have to wait until they were about to bury him anyways? Did this make any sense to him?

Of course not.

He had felt Kagome's touch on his ears, though he knew he was a ghost, and could not be seen or heard by her. Or anyone else. Sango confirmed that when she walked right through him.

Sighing he floated beside them as they flew of Kirara. Miroku sitting on a transformed Shippo while Sango sat behind his long dead body.

Why had Kagome refused to bury him before? It would have made more sense to bury him the minute they found out he was dead. But no, Kagome being stubborn like she was wouldn't let anyone near his body. At least not until this morning that is.

Sango had been right, they weren't that far from Kaede's. He could see the tall branches of the Goshinboku tree, and almost laughed at how he could tell it apart from the rest of the forest. He guessed it really was his favourite tree. Even if he never voice that thought.

He was floating with his legs crossed in Indian style and his arms folded in his sleeves. He wasn't sitting any differently then he had been when alive. Except when he was alive he couldn't float. But still.

He sighed as they got closer, and Kirara's ears perked. Her head turning in all directions.

"What is it Kirara?" Sango whispered. Kirara just gave a pained hiss. "Oh. Miroku she misses Inuyasha too."

"I'm not surprised." Miroku replied. "Inuyasha was an important part of this group. Kagome's taking his death the hardest."

"Yes. I can't imagine what kind of pain she's experiencing. Poor Kagome." Sango replied, turning her head to look at Miroku briefly before turning back towards the Goshinboku.

He winched as a small jab of pain was felt where his heart would have been. He knew that he was feeling Kagome's emotions, and had he still been alive and still had a body these emotions were e 10 times worse.

Sighing he saw Kirara's ears perk again. And wondered if she could hear him.

"Kirara?" he asked, her head turned in his direction. He smiled. "Just keep flying Kirara. Okay? Don't let the others know I'm here." she gave him a nod, well, the best kind of nod a giant flying cat could but still.

Standing . . .or floating on his feet he moved towards Kirara, and was right in front of her. Her red eyes went wide and she reared back, a hiss coming from her lips.

"Kirara?" Sango asked confused.

"She must see something in front of us." Miroku said as Shippo stopped as well.

"Shhh." Inuyasha whispered, reaching up and taking her ear, tugging it a little. "It's just me Kirara. I'm not going to hurt you. Hell, I can't! I'm dead!" Kirara whined.

"What is she doing?" Shippo asked.

"Looks like she's . . .talking to someone?" Miroku answered, as Kirara gave out another pained hiss.

"I need you to do something for me." Kirara nodded. "I need you to keep them from burying my body as long as possible. Okay? Postpone it. Just don't let them bury it right away." Kirara nodded and he floated off to the side, out of her line of site and she took off again.

Sango and Miroku exchanging confused and worried glances.

xxx

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked as they just finished digging the grave for Inuyasha.

"I don't know. She said she wasn't going to be here. I guess she was telling the truth. " Sango replied, picking Inuyasha up by his shoulders as Miroku took his feet.

Kirara hissed, and after grabbing Inuyasha's haori, pulled him back down to the ground.

"Kirara!" Sango snapped. "What are you doing?" Kirara just hissed and curled up on Inuyasha. Her head on his chest, and her torso on his.

"We have to bury him Kirara." Miroku said, reaching to move her. Kirara hissed and snapped at him hand. He stepped back shocked.

"K-Kirara?" Sango whispered. She bent down and tried to reach her as well. Sango could see that Kirara hesitated before snapped at her as well. "What's wrong with you!?"

"That would be me." a very familiar voice said. Miroku and Sango gasped as they turned towards the Goshinboku.

Standing there was a ghost figure of Inuyasha. He was smiling at them. An actually . . .loving smile.

"I-I-Inuyasha?" Sango whispered, new tears in her eyes.

"Yeah it's me." he laughed a little. "I asked Kirara to make sure you guys didn't bury my body."

"Why not? You're dead." Miroku said, blinking in confusion.

"I realize that. But. It seems the kamis have taken a liking to me. And they have offered me a way to be brought back to life."

"You're not going to turn out like Kikyo are you?" Shippo snapped. Trying his best not to cry.

"No. But . . ." he shook his head.

"But?" Sango repeated.

"I'd have to be human." He wasn't sure if that was true or not. Right after his father told him he passed the test he was standing behind Kagome. So he wasn't sure if he was still going to have to be human or not. But he might as well tell them what he knew about the matter.

"Human?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and Shippo cried.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" he wailed, his arms flailing. "I don't want you to be human! Your weak when your human! Kagome doesn't want that either!"

He laughed and ruffed his hair.

"I know that. But as far as I now there is no other way."

"Well find another way!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I may have said the Kamis like me . . .I didn't saw the liked me much." Shippo pouted.

"B-But . . ." he could even form a sentence anymore. So he just ran towards Sango who picked him up.

"Wait." Inuyasha whispered, looking around. "Where's Kagome?" he had expected her to at least show up at the Goshinboku. So were was she?

"We don't know. She said she wasn't coming. Apparently she wasn't lying."

"But . . .this won't work unless she's here!" Inuyasha snapped, anger in his transparent amber eyes. "Damn it! Why wouldn't she come!? Am I not important enough to at least show up to see me get buried!? Does she not care!?" he threw his arms up in the air and growled. "Damn."

"Inuyasha, can you blame her?" Miroku asked him, walking towards him slightly.

"What?" angered eyes turned to him.

"She's hurt, sad, and quiet possibly thinks she's alone." Miroku sighed. "She stayed an entire week in that hut with your body. I think she was trying to avoid being hurt even more. To avoid acknowledge that you really are dead."

Inuyasha blinked before he sighed. That was probably true. When his mother had died he had avoided her grave, and anything that had reminded him of her until he was ready to accept that she had died. Kagome was probably doing the same.

"Are you sure this can't work without her?" Sango whispered, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"That's what I was told."

"By who?" Shippo asked confused.

"My parents." Sango gasped and Miroku's brow drew together in confusion.

"If you're not dead then who did you see your parents?"

"I don't know. They were just there. And . . .I'm not sure its kinda foggy now. But my father looks nothing like Sesshomaru or me. Except for the hair and the eye color. But still."

"Alright, but how dose this work?"

"It can't without Kagome's . . . spiritual power." he whispered the last part and gasped. "You can do this Miroku!" he said happily.

"Do what?" Miroku looked just as confused as Sango.

"I have to put my soul back in my body. So I need you to use your spiritual powers to try and stabilize it when I do that. Can you do it?"

"Yes, I think I should be able to. Lets get started." Inuyasha nodded and stepped over to his body. Kirara still laying on it.

"Thanks Kirara." she mewed before transforming back and jumping into Sango's arms.

Inuyasha stood at his bodies feet and sighed. _'__Damn I hope this works.__'_he thought sadly, before turning to face Miroku and Sango. He laid down on top of his body and closed his eyes.

"Alright Roku. Get started." Miroku nodded even though Inuyasha couldn't see it. His powers glowed blue at his hands as he turned them palms out towards Inuyasha.

In a bright flash of blue light Inuyasha's soul was gone. And it left Miroku, Sango and Shippo to wonder.

"Did it work?" Shippo whispered walking closer to Inuyasha as Sango did the same.

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and growled when white light hurt his eyes.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were happy beyond belief. Unbelievably large smiles glowed on each other their faces as they hugged their friend.

"Guys, guys!" he said laughing. "I need to breath!"

"S-Sorry." they said sheepishly, moving back some.

He blinked when he could smell the happiness in their scents. Wasn't he supposed to be human?

"Am I human?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Still half demon." Inuyasha's eyes widened at Miroku reply. He grinned, his amazingly white fangs poking out of the corners of his mouths.

"Now, we better go find Kagome."

xxx

Panting she cursed.

Dodging yet another attack from Naraku, she dived into the lake they were currently fighting beside.

Turns out the Kago she had fought when Inuyasha has impearled with Naraku's tentacles had been the real deal. And now . . .well now he was dead.

Breaking the surface she had just enough time to take a quick breath of air before she had to avoid another tentacle.

'_Damn.__'_she thought.

Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to go after Naraku by herself. But she couldn't help it. The inner demon that was now part of her had growled and cursed and snarled until she finally agreed to find Naraku.

Well, she found him. And she wasn't doing to good.

Climbing out on the bank across from Naraku, she coughed up a mouthful of water when she had taken a breath before she fully broke the surface.

Hacking a little she turned towards Naraku's laugh.

"It seems your not as strong as you were last time Kagome."

He wasn't exactly up to par yet either. He was still suffering from the damage she had done last time they met. She could clearly see that. His left eye was missing, and there was a scar on the right side of the face. Three long jagged scars. Apparently that was where she took a swipe at his face. She could tell by the way he would limp sometimes that his right leg was broken. And by the way he was wheezing a few ribs had been broken.

"You're not as strong as you were either." she snapped, her lips pulling back in a snarl.

"Thanks to you." Naraku growled out. "But, I unlike you, have the power of the Sacred Jewel on my side."

"We've established that."

Dodging again as another wave of tentacles was shot towards her she bite back the scream that welled up in her throat when one kicked her injured side. When had it gotten injured? She hadn't the foggiest idea, but she did know that it hurt like hell. She cursed herself and her stupidity for not bringing some kind of weapon along with her. Why hadn't she listen to that little voice in her head that was at least partly sane? Maybe because Inuyasha had been killed and all rational thought had been whipped from her mind before she could have even processed what her inner demon was telling her.

Said inner demon was actually looking more like a dog then anything, and it was passing back and forth in her mind's eye. Snarling, snapping, growling, and swiping it's massive clawed paws towards Naraku. Of course she knew it was trying to get her to allow it to take over and rip Naraku limb from limb. But she couldn't afford that. If by any chance Miroku, Sango and Shippo showed up when she went full demon there was the chance that she would kill them. And she really didn't want to do that.

'_**Let me take over.' **_her demon growled at her, furious red eyes turning towards Naraku.

'_Why should I?'_

'_**He killed our mate. Now we kill me.' **_

She actually agree with it this time. She would kill Naraku, and she would make sure that Inuyasha was avenged.

God she sounded so much like Inuyasha when he kept saying that he needed to avenge Kikyo by killing Naraku.

Growling as another tentacle kit her shoulder she cursed herself for not paying attention.

'_**Let me take over!!' **_her demon growled furiously. This time she didn't fight it.

The whites of her eyes turned blue, as her once blue irises turned red. The complete opposite of Inuyasha's when he transformed. Her claws and fangs lengthened. Her fangs forcing her mouth open, her claws just barge scarping her palms as her hands were slightly curled. And evil laugh ripped through her throat as her demon didn't take over, but enhanced her powers. Her demon was working with her, not taking control. She was now officially the strongest person on the battle field as Naraku took a shocked step backwards.

"Fine," he growled, seeming to know what she was thinking, "If you want to fight that way." His eyes turned read as he smirked, his body shifting into something even more deadly.

xxx

"I got her scent!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned east, towards where he smelt Kagome's scent.

"Kirara, follow him." Sango said, petting the giant fireneko's neck. Kirara hissed in return and turned to follow Inuyasha.

About 10 minutes later they were shocked to see a giant, ugly, freakish looking spider standing on the left bank of a lake. And turning their heads to right they saw Kagome. Her eyes bright blue with red irises. Fangs, keeping her mouth open, claws coated in blood. Her left side was bleeding slightly, but not a lot to tell them that she was seriously hurt, and her left shoulder was bleeding slightly too, and a small gash was bleeding immensely over her left eye.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled towards her, she didn't move. Her eyes trained on the giant spider in front of them as she snarled furiously. The spider reared back ready to attack and they all saw the giant burn mark shaped like a spider on it's back.

"Naraku." Sango hissed.

"I couldn't even tell it was his scent!" Inuyasha cursed himself. "He's gone full demon on her! And so did she!"

Naraku seemed to make was sounding like a taunting laugh and Kagome's growl increased until she crouched, readying herself to attack.

"Don't." Sango and Miroku heard Inuyasha whisper as they watched Kagome raise her bloodied clawed hand. A smirk broke out on her face as she charged. She was going to get herself killed!

A feeling of dread gripped at his heart and Inuyasha watched his mate, and the one person he loved more then life it's self send herself hurtling at her own death.

"KAGOME!!" he screamed at her, trying to being her to her senses. She didn't respond, and she collided with Naraku, a sickening _crack _resounded around the area.

The cloud of dust settled as they watched with bated breath to see who was still standing.

When the dust finally subsided . . .

. . .Naraku was the only one left standing, in humanoid form.

--

_Alright, there's the chapter, hope you like it, please review and try to convince me not to delete this story. I would hate to have to get rid of it when so many people like it. _

_See ya next time!_

_Black And Bloody Rose!! XD_


	11. Death Of The KumoHanyou

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome**__**'**__**s time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha**__**'**__**s newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha related characters. But all original characters d belong to me._

_**Chapter # 11**_

_**Death Of The KumoHanyou. **_

Dead body parts, blood, angry battle cries, and roars of blind rage were strung around the small clearing.

Inuyasha has already gone full demon, attacking Naraku in a blind rage that put more strength then normal --even when he was in his demon form-- behind his attack. Sango was swinging her Hiraikotsu while she tried her hardest not to cry, seeing her sister fall at the hands of this bastard really pissed her off. Miroku was using every attack he knew it try and do some damage to the evil hanyou who continued to taunt them about Kagome's death. Even Shippo was trying to do something.

Naraku wasn't holding up so well, even with the injuries from the last battle they had not too long ago he had been doing somewhat fine. But now with the small group attacking him with rage, grief and heartbreak to fuel their powers he didn't really stand a chance.

Another battle cry was heard from Sango as she swung her Hiraikotsu covered in Miroku's sacred sutras towards Naraku. Effectively slicing off his tentacles.

Kirara, despite wanted to tear Naraku limb from limb was ordered by Sango to find and protect Kagome's body at all costs. But so far . . .she was having no luck in finding the mikos' body. With so much derbies, blood, and having to avoid random attacks that miss their targets she was having a very hard time. But . . .she did pick up on the very familiar scents heading towards the clearing.

No sooner had Inuyasha dodged an attack did a whirlwind fly into the clearing, taking off one of Naraku's tentacles that had been heading towards the preoccupied Sango.

"Kouga?" Sango asked with slight tears in her eyes, Kouga had disappeared shortly after Inuyasha's death . . .and they hadn't seen him since.

"Hey, need some help?" he looked around and sniffed. "Where's Kagome?" At the mention of her name Miroku froze, and Sango's tear dam broke, salty tears rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Oh no . . ." Kouga whispered at her, shaking his head sadly as he cast his eyes around the torn up battle field. "Ayame!" he called when a flash of white was seen in the trees.

Just then Ayame burst from the tress and kicked the hell out of Naraku's seemingly endless tentacles. Of course that dissolved almost instantly.

"I saw Sesshomaru on my way here, he should be here soon." as Ayame said this blue streaks of what looked like lightning crossed the ground, slamming into Naraku's barrier . . .that with Inuyasha in his demonic form had still yet to take care of.

Inuyasha's red eyes turned to the taiyoukai as he walked out of the trees, Tokijin in his hand. Inuyasha growls a little at him, but only the demons seem to know that it is not a threat nor a waning, but simply an acknowledging growl. Sesshomaru nods in return.

Growling at the pathetic group trying to take him down Naraku changes again, going back into his giant spider form.

No one notices the slight shift in rubble underneath Naraku's hairy belly.

"Inuyasha! Use the damn Tetsusaiga!" Kouga screams, dodging one of Naraku's overly large and extremely hairy legs.

Inuyasha of course doesn't respond, no one is even sure if he actually _heard _Kouga.

Cursing to herself when a image of Kagome's smiling face filters through her mind, Sango throws her Hiraikotsu. But it is only deflected by Naraku's barrier.

Suddenly Kouga pins Inuyasha down from behind as Miroku constructs his own barrier to hold off Naraku. Realization hits them all as they see what Kouga is trying to do.

Kouga was trying fruitlessly to change Inuyasha back. Without Inuyasha in his normal half demon form he couldn't use the red Tetsusaiga to break Naraku's barrier. Without breaking Naraku's barrier they couldn't land a hit on him. Without landing a hit on him Naraku could easily kill them; not even Sesshomaru had the power and stamina to fight forever.

"Snap out of it!" Kouga growled, pinning both of Inuyasha's arms painfully behind his back. Inuyasha either didn't feel it or didn't acknowledge it as he kept struggling and bucking his hips to try and get Kouga off his back. Roaring in a very animalistic way he twisted his neck to a painful angle and locked his enlarged fangs on Kouga's arm.

Crying out at the sudden pain Kouga removed that arm, effectively letting go of Inuyasha's left arm and tearing his fangs even deeper into his arm.

Flinging his left hand behind him Inuyasha failed in his attempt to throw Kouga from him, Ayame now holding down Inuyasha's arm. Enraged red eyes turned to the female wolf as he growled out a warning to her.

"Who would Kagome say if she saw you acting like this!?" Ayame snapped, the redness in Inuyasha's eyes seemed to lighten in color at the mention of the miko's name. "Kagome would want you to fight sensible. She wouldn't want you to lose your mind and get yourself killed."

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha whimpered pathetically, his arms and muscles relaxing as unwanted tears pooled in his eyes. Pinching his eyes closed Inuyasha let out a pitiful whine as Ayame and Kouga exchanged a look. They had never seen the hanyou look so pathetic . . .or heartbroken.

"We need you to come to your senses Inuyasha." Sango whispered, kneeling in front of him. "Kagome would want you to defeat Naraku and at least be able to remember doing so."

"Sango's right. Lady Kagome wouldn't want you to rush blindly into battle with no chance of winding. Not with Naraku's barrier still intact."

"I-it . . .the barriers s-still there?" Inuyasha stuttered, trying his best not to cry. Sango nods and he curses under his breath. "I'm such an idiot . . ."

"No argument there." Kouga grins from above him and Inuyasha grunts when he tries to move. "Oh shit, sorry." climbing off Kouga squats beside him as Inuyasha slowly and almost mechanically pulls himself up to his knees.

"Where's Tetsusaiga then?" Inuyasha whispered.

"It's . . . on your hip." Sango slowly come to a realization and she gasps. "He transformed with Tetsusaiga still on his hip!" Inuyasha just rolls his eyes and pulls the rusted sword from it's sheath. Scowling when it doesn't transform.

"Why won't it transform?" Shippo whispers from Miroku's shoulder as the monk slowly started to sweat.

"I-I don't know." Sango whispered.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha whispered again and he groans. "Fuck! Kagome's the only reason it transformed before!" he threw the now useless piece of steal the to ground. "Because I wanted to protect her! That was the only reason it would transform! Now she's gone!"

"Not true brother." Sesshomaru finally says something, almost scaring Inuyasha out of his skin and making him jump 10 feet in the air. "Father used the sword to protect his mate yes, but also to protect humans."

"Protect humans?" Inuyasha repeated, confused before his eyes suddenly widen. "Idiot." he muttered smacking himself on the forehead he picked up Tetsusaiga again. And the sword pluses before transforming into it's giant fang form. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"Don't thank me, despite you being hanyou you're the only one who can brake Naraku's barrier." Sesshomaru growls. Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

The blade turns red just as Miroku's barrier falls and the monk slumps to the ground, not completely useless but slightly tired.

Turning towards Naraku Inuyasha feels his demon screaming at him to let him take control but he ignores it. Swinging the blade down in Naraku's direction he is pleased to see the wind scar make contact with the barrier and it dissolves. Naraku's roar of rage echoes for miles.

'_Kagome . . .' _Inuyasha thought as a single tear rolls down his cheek. _'Wait for me . . .I'll be with you soon . . .'_

xxx

What the hell is that noise? Whose making it? And why is it so god damn loud?

She shifts a little, uttering a small groan but no sound comes out, when she realizes that she is being weighed down by at least 1000 pounds. Shouldn't that have killed her? Not that she was complaining no, but she didn't think she was going to be able to breath in a few minutes

Shifting again she is happy to find that at least some of the weight is removed . . .then smashed down right on top of her again with at least 2 as much force. Groaning again and making a small gurgled sound as blood drizzles out the corner of her mouth. Mentally cursing herself for allowing herself to get in this position in the first place, she ever so slightly shifts her wait again, putting most of it on her hands as she brings the up to her face.

She examines the claws on her fingers, and wonders whose blood it on them, but figures it has to be what ever the hell is trying to squish her.

The weight leaves for a few minutes and she takes this time to push herself to her knees, hearing a pained and agonizing screech from what ever the hell is up there. Apparently she wasn't along while fighting what ever got this blood on her claws. Funny, she can't remember coming with anyone, or seeing anyone before the world around her went black.

She stays there for a few more minutes, silently wondering who could be up there fighting for her when an image of a silver-haired, dog eared boy with amber eyes flashes in his minds eye. He's grinning at her and she can faintly see dimples at the corners of his lips. One of his fangs pokes out of the corner of his mouth and she almost laughs at the boyish appearance it gives him. Who is this boy? Does she know him, --_'Obviously or I wouldn't be seeing him in my head now would I?'_-- and what importance could he have right about now?

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she notices that her head is above ground. And she hears a small gasp off in the distance. She of course ignoring it, thinking it was just the wind. Looking straight up when she catches movement out of the corner of her eye she gasps at the disgusting, oversized, soft, slightly hairy, pink belly of what ever was crushing her above her. She discards the urge to puke and stands, her legs shaking a little. She eventually gains her balance and hears more gasps, from several different directions. Curiosity finally getting the better of her --hey, curiosity only killed the _cat_-- she looks around, and sees people all around her. 2 wolves, a Inu Taiyoukai, 2 humans, a small kitsune pup, and a large Nekomata. And from behind her she hears a louder intake of breath and a small gurgled sentence that she doesn't catch.

Turning she sees a inuhanyou looking at her funny. His long silver hair glistening in the sunset, his amber eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion. He's bleeding from multiple wounds, and she realises that everyone one of them are bleeding. It's the dog ears that catch her eye. Then she suddenly comes to a slow conclusion. This was the boy she had seen while still buried. And he was gawking at her. It dawns on her, his name, and the names of all the people here.

"I-Inuyasha?" she whispers, her eyes widening as she realises that he was supposed to be dead. Again, not that she was complaining. Without further warning she runs towards him, he barley had time to stick the tip of his giant sword into the ground and catch her as she slams into him. Her lips instantly sealing themselves over his. He doesn't waste anytime in kissing her back. Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her flush against him as her arms wind around his neck and pull his even closer.

Pulling away he presses his nose to her neck and breaths in deeply, the world around them slowly ebing away. "I-I thought you were dead." he whispers into her hair.

"I thought you were dead too."

"I was, I got another shot." he shrugged and looked down at her. "but . . .what about you?"

"I don't think I was really dead. Just . . . Unconscious."

"Oh," he smiles sheepishly and then suddenly realizes that their standing underneath Naraku's extremely disgusting belly. "Well . . .this isn't exactly the definition of 'romantic' is it?" he asked playfully.

"No, but considering it's you." she kissed him again lightly. "It doesn't really matter." he growls before kissing her again, and putting her behind him.

"Hold on a second and we'll finish that thought." he gives her a wink and a very 'Miroku' like grin before picking up Tetsusaiga and smirking at Miroku. "Get ready to suck him up monk!" he yells over at him. Miroku nods.

"The jewel." Kagome whispered, and he pushing his hand backwards, opening the palm to see a almost full. Completely black jewel.

"How did you . . ."

"I snagged it when he was preoccupied, and I don't know how I have transformed again though. Take it before we test out luck a little too much."

"It's never luck with you. It's just plan emission that none of us die." he grins again and kisses her cheek,

"What ever." she takes the jewel out of his hand and almost instantly it is purified. "Good to see you didn't lose your spiritual powers . . ." he mutters and turns back to Naraku, who has yet to notice they are under him. Apparently someone's dense and stupid. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha screams, swinging his sword up towards Naraku, sending the 5 yellow blades of energy roaring at the demons belly. Naraku shrieks in pain as he it literally ripped to pieces.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yells, allowing the void to suck up as much of Naraku's body that it can which, surprisingly is all of it. He doubles over in pain as the wind tunnel slowly stitches itself together. Obviously quiet painfully.

"Miroku!" Sango yells, running over to him and is shocked when he smiled.

"It's over . . ." he whispers, uncovering his right hand. "It's finally over." Raising his right hand in the air, palm uncovered and facing the two hanyous standing in the middle of the battle field he slightly waves to them. The largest grin on his face they had ever seen him wear.

"It's done." Kagome whispers, giggling when Inuyasha picks her up and spins her around. "We've won. . ." it was whispered when Inuyasha nods, a happy smile on his face. "WE'VE WON!" she screams up at the sky when Inuyasha lifts her up again, everyone joining in on the celebration.

Apparently Jazz had been right . . .Inuyasha hadn't realized just how important Kagome was to him until he thought she had died. She was more then a shard detector, more then a friend, more then a companion, more then his mate. She was, is, and always would be his life. His heart, his reason to wake up in the mornings. It had just taken him a while to realize it. And he wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

xxx

After finally making it back to Kaede's in a week of traveling, Kouga having gone back with Ayame to their home in the mountains, Sesshomaru leaving to go back to Rin and Jaken, The small ground of shard hunters had a giant party in the middle of the village.

Villagers celebrated the defeat of the Naraku with them, Kaede even joining in a little. Some of the villagers were playing music, some dancing, eating, and playing with the children who seemed to Never run out of energy.

Kagome finally seemed to realize what today was, and had to smile and tell everyone about it.

Today was the day they defeated Naraku, yes.

Today was the day they completed the jewel.

Today was the day they avenged everyone Naraku had killed.

Today was the day Miroku and Sango had announced their engagement.

Today was the day that Inuyasha purposed to Kagome, and she accepted in a heartbeat.

Today was Kagome's 18th birthday.

And none of them would be forgetting it for a long while.

xxx

Pulling Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha away from the crowd Kagome dragged them into the forest, to the Goshinboku and grinned.

"We finally did it!" she yelled, hugging Sango happily. None could actually believe they had finally defeated Naraku, but it was finally sinking in to the fullest extent now.

"Yup!" Sango replied.

"And I purified the jewel!"

"Yup!" Miroku replied, wrapping an arm around Sango's waist.

"I'm engaged!"

"Yup!" Inuyasha repeated kissing her long and hard. The jewel suddenly starting to glow was what pushed them apart. "What the?" he asked. His eyes widened. "It's not forcing you back to your time is it!?" he screamed.

"No," a female voice laughed as a white figure dressed in armour appeared out of the jewel.

"Mikidori." Sango whispered. The dead miko nodded.

"I am here to grant you all a special gift, for defeating the one who used my jewel for evil, and for finally releasing me from by prison inside the jewel."

"And what gift is that?" Miroku asked.

"You, and Sango will be granted to lifespan of any youkai. May you live on in happiness as you grow and love each other. Your children well also be granted with this gift, and your grandchildren. And so forth."

"Really?" Sango asked amazed. "That's . . .amazing!"

"Indeed. For you Inuyasha, I am willing to grant your deepest wish, to turn full demon with no strings attached. If you so wish it you will be the same extent of youkai as your brother," Inuyasha's eyes widened before he looked at Kagome.

He could see that she was happy for him, but he could also see the slight sadness in his mates eyes. He smiled at her.

"I thank you for the offer Mikidori . . .but . . .I don't think I want that anymore." he whispered, his eyes never leaving Kagome's as hers widened.

"B-But Inuyasha! That's what you've always wanted." Kagome cried, obviously confused.

"Not anymore." he whispered, kissing her cheek gently. "I already have what I want now." she blushed but kissed his cheek in return.

"Very well, you will also be granted the lifespan of any youkai."

"Don't I already have that?" he asked confused.

"No, hanyous only have half of a youkais lifespan."

"Right, I knew that."

"And for you Kagome." Mikidori turned to the miko hanyou she was talking to and smiled. "You seem to already have what you want. Your friends happiness, and the hanyou you loved for so long." her blush came back full force when Inuyasha raised a brow. "But, I give you the same as the others. And if you want it, you can change to your human form once again."

"But I like how I look now. I think the ears are cute." she pouts a little and Inuyasha laughed.

"So do I." he said grinning.

"Very well, I will leave the well open for you to travel between eras until you live long enough to actually be in your ear, but I must ask, is there anything I can grant you Kagome, as my final thank you for releasing me?"

"Um . . ." she paused and thought for a while before smiling. "There may be one thing."

"Yes?"

"Give Inuyasha a tail?"

"Whoa what!?" Inuyasha asked startled. "Why would I want a tail?"

"Idiot, I'm your mate I can hear you're thought's. You've been complaining about how everyone has a tail but you foe a while now." He blushes and looks down.

"So what's your point?" he muttered.

"Can you please give Inuyasha a tail Mikidori?"

"An unusual request." Mikidori laughs a little. "But I can, it should be there by morning."

"Good, I'll be looking for it." Inuyasha's face went scarlet again as he realises what she is saying, though she doesn't' seem to.

With that, Mikidori and the jewel vanished. Kagome staying there in front of them. Inuyasha suddenly gets and idea.

"Well Miss Higurashi." he grins. "Why don't you come help me find that tail now?" he suggests and before she san say anything he scoops her up and bounds off into the woods. Miroku and Sango laughing on their way back to the village.

xxx

A few months later Kagome and Sango are ready for the wedding. Deciding that having a double wedding would be easier then have two, seeing as Inuyasha and Kagome already had to go to Kagome's time and have a wedding there. She had insisted. Her own mother would want to go to her own daughter's wedding.

Both were dressed in formal white kimonos as they walked up the isle, two village men escorting them there and leaving back to their seats when they reached the to males standing in the front.

The ceremony went fast, and before they knew it they were saying 'I do.' --to which of course Inuyasha almost jumped for joy.

But, deciding that their honey moon could wait until after the wedding in her time Kagome settled when swimming in the lake a little ways away from the village with Inuyasha and Shippo. Sango and Miroku already busy having some 'fun' at their own hut.

xxx

The wedding in Kagome's time was just as fast, and they repeated their vows and 'I dos' though Inuyasha was a little confused by the customs of this era. Instead of winding their hand together with red ribbon they each put a golden wedding band on the others fingers.

Of course Kagome's mother had gotten Kagome's little brother and grandfather out of the house so Kagome and Inuyasha could have some alone time. They didn't waste any time.

So now, the two couples sit inside Kagome's and Inuyasha's hut in the forest of Inuyasha, each female sitting in their husbands lap. Talking and chatting away.

Each of the males have their fingers entwined with their wives and have their joined hands laying on the swelling bellies of their pregnant loves.

--

_Aha! Ya'll thought I killed off Kagome! Bah! Nope, anyways, there will be one last chapter, so . . .stay tuned, the next chapter is THE LAST ONE. Got it!? Good. _

_Please Review!_

_Black And Bloody Rose! XD_


	12. Epilogue

_**Children Of Past Parents. **_

_**Summary: What happens when two children from Kagome**__**'**__**s time go through the well with Kagome and Inuyasha? Claiming that the boy is the son of Inuyasha, and the girl is the daughter of Kagome? Will Kagome and Inuyasha**__**'**__**s newly found parenting instincts make them give their lives to protect the children that they know nothing about? And what happens when Naraku find out that these two children are more then just friends but their siblings?**_

_A/N: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha related characters. But all original characters do belong to me. I do NOT own the Leggo waffles logo . . . I just like their waffles! I do NOT own SpongeBob Square Pants either. _

_Warning: This may contain some thing not suitable for young audiences, viewer digression is advised. God I sound like one of those things before Family Guy. But this dose have a small amount some . . .fruity content. I'm not sure if I would call it a lemon but some people might, so you have been warned. _

_**Epilogue.**_

Silver hair glinted as the sun washed through the heavy black curtains and filled the surprisingly very female room.

Deciding that he didn't want to get up this early on a Saturday the silver-haired man rolled over, and straight into his sleeping wife who groaned and rolled over in the other direction.

A grin broke out on the face of this silver-haired man as the night before played in his head again. Maybe waking up early on a Saturday wasn't so bad. Snuggling closer to his still sleeping wife and mate he wrapped his arms around the ebony and blue haired women and held her naked body as close as possible to his equally naked body. Her ass connecting to his crouch in the process. He was rock hard within seconds.

"Inuyasha . . ." the women murmured, shifting a little and leaving his warmth. "Not now . . ."

He pouts even though he knows that she can't see it. Well, what did he expect? She just gave birth to quadruplets like a month, she had already been sore then. Plus he had just fucked her brains out from lack of attention for about 9 months. Maybe he should have toned it down a little?

"You ok?" he whispered, nuzzling into the back of her neck and using his youkai blood to force down his erection.

"Fine . . .just sore." she whispered back, turning into his and nuzzling the underside of his jaw.

"Sorry. I probably should have taken it easy."

"No, You know I hate it when you go easy." she growled a little and he grinned. Kissing her nose. Suddenly the bedroom door was flung open and a small hanyou boy looking about 10 rushed into the room.

"Mom! Dad!" he cried, flinging himself onto the bed and snuggling in between his parents. "Sam's picking on me again!"

"I am not you little runt! And stop hiding in there!" Sam snapped, suddenly standing in the door way. "Ah man . . ." he whined pinching his eyes closed. "Come on, keep the door closed why don't you!"

"It was closed." Inuyasha muttered. "Until Jiro ran in."

"Sorry daddy. But Sam looked about ready to hit me."

"Sam." Kagome groaned. "You shouldn't hit your brother."

"But he stuck me to a tree!"

"I know it sucks Sam." Inuyasha said grinning when Kagome scowled at him. "But you'll live."

"Oh blah!" Sam growled, stomping out of the room. Kagome laughs as Jiro snuggles in closer to her and whines a little.

"Jiro, honey, why don't you go watch cartoons?"

"Cartoons?" the boy instantly perked on. "Oh right! It's Saturday!" he ran out of the room and down the marble stairs to their giant living room.

"I'm guessing there's not going to be a round 4 huh?" Inuyasha asked slyly. She hits him on the shoulder slightly and he whines, holding his shoulder in feign hurt. "Oh Kagome. That hurt."

"Did not."

"That's beside the point."

"Weren't we saying the exact came things 500 year ago?" she whispered gently tracing the scar on his arm when he had broken it. It was faint, but she could still see it. It seemed to be the _only _scar he had ever obtained.

"Yeah. And we were also telling that perverted monk we'd never end up doing this and having kids." she laughed a little before sliding out of the silk blankets an off the bed. Making sure the door is closed she walks to her closet and starts digging around in it, subconsciously bend down and sticking her ass in the air. Inuyasha's behind her leaning over her in seconds.

"You little tease." he whispers huskily into her ear that flicks back to him, catching him in the nose causing him to sneeze. She laughs before turning and pressing herself up against him.

"I'd love to, really." she traces small circles on his bare chest. "But, we've got to feed the kids, and I don't think Sam can go very long before he needs to attack something. He's got your personality-"

"So did you at some pointing time." he interrupted

"And besides, Miroku and Sango should be-"

"We're here!" Miroku suddenly cries as their bedroom door bursts open for the second time that morning.

"Stopping by . . ." she finishes pathetically.

Sango laughs at them as their faces go scarlet. But Inuyasha hugs his mate closer to him as Miroku suddenly grins.

"Pervert." Kagome growls out and Sango smacked him.

"Come on Miroku, I told you to knock you idiot." she yanks his ear and growls into it.

"There are those nasty mood swings again," Miroku mutters, groaning and moaning in pain as Sango drags him down the stairs.

Closing the door again Kagome resumes her shuffling through her closet.

"I also have to go to work, so do you."

"Ah man," he groans, having forgotten all about work. "Do I _have _to?"

"Unless you want to stay here with Miroku and the moody Sango and babysit."

"No thanks! A moody you is bad enough!"

"Hey!"

"I love you." he says grinning and she rolls her eyes. "Oh you don't love me?" he pouts and whines pathetically. Kagome walks out of the closet to see him almost crying in front of her. She laughs.

"Of course I love you Inu." His once drooping ears perk instantly. "And don't you forget it."

"I won't." he kisses her nose before walking into the closet himself, Kagome smacking his bare ass --hitting the base of his 'wolfish' silver tail-- on the way. He turns and grins at her before smacking hers in return.

"We've spent too much time around Miroku." they say at the same time. She grabs his tail and yanks him towards her, backwards.

"Maybe there was a second reason I got you a tail." she grins, holding him still. After all, the tail was just as sensitive as the ears.

"Come on, I gotta get dressed Kagome." he whines, trying to shift himself out of her grip, to no avail.

"Oh, you don't love me?" she repeats him with a sad tone and a pout. He of course thinks she's really serious.

"Of course I do!" he says instantly, but for her own amusement she continues to sniffle. "Damn it," he curses, turning --with some difficultly-- and hugging her. His tail subconsciously wrapping itself around her waist and circling her tail with him. How she got it to stay out of her jeans he had no idea.

"Come on Kagome, don't cry. You know I love you right?" he pulls back to look at her to see and amused grin on her face. "Y-You were faking it!" he yells, jumping back and pointing an acquiescing clawed finger at her.

"So? It's still good to hear you say you love me." she said grinning.

"I love you." she smiles. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo-"

"Alright! I get it! You love me! Get dressed already!"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo- Holy shit!" he cursed having to stop half way in his sentence as Kagome was suddenly kneeling in front of him, the head of his --now-- hard member in her mouth. "Kagome . . ." he growls when she goes to move off of him. Taking the hit she bobs her head and he growls. Grabbing the back of her head.

She continued to pump, suck, and stroke him as his moans got louder. Thankfully she remembered to put a sound barrier round the room. The walls were already soundproof but with a house full of demons . . .he didn't want to take her chances.

She sucked in all of his member, her throat having gotten used to his abnormally large size. She fondled his balls as she swallowed, her throat closing around him. He bucked up into her mouth and her --having been expecting this-- moved with him. Pushing her mouth towards him when he bucked up, and moved her head back when he pulled away.

Now at the tip again she pumped him with her hands as her tongue swirled around the tip, flicking across the hole a few times. His moans grew until he let out an inhuman howl and his hot seed was sent spurting into her mouth in long steamy jets.

"Jesus Kagome." he moaned, his knees quaking.

"At least you stopped. Now get dressed." she commanded, moving to the door. Taking down the barrier as well.

"You just turned my legs to jell-o, and you expect me to get dressed?!" he snapped, and she grinned. Licking off the small drop of his seed on her lips before walking out of the room.

"Damn sexy wench." he growled, and he started digging around in the closet. He after all had a meeting this afternoon.

_xxx_

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted as she walked into the kitchen, Sango and Miroku having already gotten the quadruplets and started feeding them some bottled milk.

"Hey. Did you have fun last night Kagy?" Sango teased. Kagome didn't even blush.

"Absolutely." she grinned like an idiot as she threw some chocolate chip Leggo waffles into the toaster. (A/N: Hmmm . . .waffles.)

"I'm not surprised. I bet he's a real animal huh?" Sango continued.

"You have no idea." Kagome commented, remembering the times he had been full demon and in a rut during mating season. That was defiantly one of their most . . .eventful times. She didn't even remember leaving their bedroom for days the last time he had been full demon. "Anyways, how are you guy's kids?"

"Fine, how are yours?"

"You little brat!" Came Sam's scream as Jiro came running into the kitchen, hiding behind Kagome's leg. Sam came running in a few minutes later, shaving cream all over his face. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought demons didn't have to shave." Miroku comment and Sam threw him an icy glare.

"Demons do, but I don't yet . . .this little brat just sprayed it in my face."

"Did not!" Jiro yelled. "Mom he called me a brat again!"

"Sam, don't call your brother a brat. And Jiro, what has your father told you about pranking your brother?" Kagome scolded again.

"Don't get caught?" Jiro said just as Inuyasha walked into the kitchen dressed in a black suit. He stopped mid step and spun on his heel, about to leave when Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha." she hissed.

"What?"

"You told him it was ok to prank his siblings as long as he doesn't get caught?"

"No?" he offered as more of a question then anything.

"Inuyasha."

"OK so maybe I did, But no harm done right?" he glanced at the fuming Sam and laughed. "I don't think you need to shave yet pup."

"Shut up! He did this!" Sam growled, pointing at Jiro before stalking off to the bathroom and wiping the shaving cream off his face.

"Dose that answer your question?" Kagome asks Sango as she laughs, Inuyasha sitting down silently at the kitchen table.

The waffles pop and she takes them out, covering them in butter and syrup before sitting down at the table.

"None for me?" Inuyasha whines.

"You live here, get them yourself."

"Bitch." he mumbled, standing up.

"Your bitch."

"Damn straight." he snapped putting his own waffles in the toaster. "Anyways, I don't think I'm gonna be home until around midnight, huge ass meeting today."

"Really? That sucks."

"Yeah I know." He sighs before sitting down with his own waffles, completely drenched in syrup.

"Anyways, you got any plans for Sunday?" Sango asked. Both Takashis shake their heads. "Good, we're having a little move night, just the four of us. And the kids are all gonna be here."

"Whose watching them?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grins evilly and nods like a mad man.

"We're in. Sesshomaru cam watch the brats."

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome snap, Kagome hitting him in the shoulder and Sango hitting him on the head.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't call your kids brats!" Kagome snapped.

"Hey, I'm Inuyoukai! It's affectionate!"

"It . . .is?" Kagome looked confused now.

"Yea, you didn't know that!?"

"Not really. Sorry I hit you." he glares at her before stuffing another waffle in his mouth. She laughs as his eye narrow. "You're not very intimidating when you have syrup dripping off your chin and your cheeks puffed out with waffles." he crosses his eyes to see what the hell she's talking about and only sees his nose. But Sango, Miroku and Kagome start laughing their heads off.

"Wpht is sbo pfuny?" he snaps. They just laugh harder. Swallowing the waffle in one gulp his glares at his mate and friends playfully.

"Nothin Inuyasha, absently nothing." Kagome replies, taking Kyomi from Sango and kissing her forehead. Walking past him she kissed his cheek before sitting in the living room between Sam and Jazz, with Kyomi in her arms and Jiro on her lap. They were currently watching SpongeBob Square Pants.

She silently remembers when she had thought he had died . . .or actually when he _had _been _dead_. And it had hurt her so much. Then she thought back to their final battle with Naraku, when she had been so willing to fight Naraku herself, to give her life just to see Inuyasha again. Then when she had seen Inuyasha standing behind him, and equally shocked look on his face as she knew was on hers. To when he proposed and when they got married. To when they built their hut in Inuyasha's forest. To when they had their first child, a girl, Sarah. To the same day when Sango had her first child, a boy, Kanaye. To the millions of memories that had made in this house; which was actually a revised and modern version of their hut from the feudal era, in a small Cliffside in Inuyasha's forest. The den underneath the house was still there, though only Inuyasha and Kagome knew of it. That was where they went for some alone time. And also when Inuyasha was in one if his infamous ruts during mating season. It seemed to only effect him that badly. She thought back to when Sarah had gotten married --much to Inuyasha's dismay. He didn't really want his 'baby girl' to get older and have a mate-- and have a child. Their first grandchild. The first one of many. Kagome and Inuyasha now had 32 children, and out of all those children at least 25 of them had mates and multiple grandchildren. Effectively Kagome and Inuyasha --along with Sesshomaru-- had raised the population of Inuyoukai, no matter how little their youkai blood was. She thought to all the memories she and Miroku and Sango had made in this house with Inuyasha in a fowl mood, having been denied attention, and she also thought to the millions of more memories they would make, with their children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, great great grandchildren, great great great grandchildren, etc. She smiled as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walked in, and they smiled in return. Miroku kissing Sango's cheek and Inuyasha kissing Kagome's.

Indeed, they were going to have a lot of memories in the house, and she couldn't wait to make them, with everyone that was in her life.

Best of all, she got to see her mom like she had only left yesterday. And her mom completely accepted Inuyasha. And her mother was absolutely enthusiastic to have grandchildren --and great grandchildren-- who had Inuyasha's adorable ears.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_There! The last chapter! Took me awhile and I kinda pulled it out of my ass but still. Hope you like it! And NO there will NOT be a sequel. But . . . If you persuade me maybe I will write one! _

_Black And Bloody Rose . . .OUT! XD_


	13. AN

_Hey everybody! It's me again! _

_I know I haven't been updating a lot, and I could give you a whole bunch of excuses (Graduating, getting Honours With Distinction, new cell phone,) but really I have just kind of lost my passion for writing. I don't know what happened, but I just don't feel like writing anymore. But to keep you entertained until I do get my passion back (I am convinced that I will get it back, I know I will) I have a new story for you to read (no, not posted by me. What part of 'lost my passion for writing' didn't you understand? Just kidding,). It's posted by a good friend of mine, and I've had a chance to read everything before hand and I think it sounds kinda awesome. _

_The authors name is: __Sexy-Kitten694 _

_And the story name is: __Deadliest Sin. _

_You can search for those names because I'm not really sure if this think is actually going to work. But here's the link if you don't feel like searching for the title or the authors name: _

_http:// www. mediaminer .org/ fanfic/ view_ /162241/_

_Just take the spaces out of the link. _

_Thanks!!_

_~Black And Bloody Rose . . .OUT!!! XD_


End file.
